With You Again
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: A series of chronological events between Stein and Marie after her return from Oceania. Their thoughts and feelings during the story's events as well as off screen moments...he knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't stop it; Marie was special.
1. Return to Death City

Marie sighed on her way to the Death Room. Yes, having to build up her motivation to work and the kishin's revival was stressing her out, but when she saw Stein, Azusa had IMMEDIATELY reminded her that he was her first love. Of course she'd acted like she didn't know what Azsua meant. Ugh why did Azusa ALWAYS have to speak her mind at ALL times? It was sort of annoying…

_Gee, she could have at least left me a little time to just talk with Stein before I had to think back on the whole being in love thing! Great, now it's going to be a major distraction…I'll be thinking of how much I love him all day! No..I have to focus on anything and everything that ISN'T Stein. Yes, just look away…ignore it. Besides, I am actually happy to be seeing everyone again…I should focus on that. _

She waved happily at Spirit and Stein, trying to be as cheerful and casual as she could. She really was so happy to be seeing them again…it had been so long.

Marie couldn't help but laugh at Stein and Spirit's agitation with having to see Azusa again. They had NEVER liked her. Marie laughed even more at the sight of Azusa confronting Spirit. She couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but it must have been some sort of guilt trip because Spirit was flailing his arms around in a panic.

"By the way, Marie, weren't you planning on retiring right after you became I death scythe?" came Stein's low tone.

Marie sighed. "Please don't remind me." Ugh she hated all the work! She just wanted to get married!

She looked up at Stein…he was still handsome. She still loved him. He had changed quite a bit since the academy, but she didn't mind…it was cute and she loved him; she always had and always would; nothing could possibly change that for her.

_He's not even paying attention to me though….he's acting like he….barely notices me. Like he gets to see me every day or something…..that's fine. I mean why hang off him or expect him to get excited to see me? It's not like he's my boyfriend or something. _

Entering the Death Room, Marie was able to refocus. She really did want to pay attention to this; it was important and she wanted to help. Even if she didn't like work she always loved people; if she could help others she would be happy.

"Marie, I'd like you to be Stein's new partner." Lord Death said in his goofy voice.

Oh…no! Now she really was going to be expected to work! AND she would have to be with Stein all the time!...with Stein all the time…agh no! This was a bad thing!

_Ok calm down Marie…chill out._

Stein placed a hand on her shoulder.

No….agh! She could already feel it despite her face and pessimistic words…she could feel those old feelings. She wondered…could he? Was he thinking any of the same things she was? Did he still retain any feelings for her…was he still hers? Was he ever really hers though? No, she had to focus; there was a kishin on the loose!

After leaving the Death Room, she and Stein took a seat on a bench by some of the students playing basketball.

After complaining a bit, something she was good at, Marie smiled happily as she watched the DWMA students play. She already loved them. Marie loved children, she always had and truly wanted some of her own. She was excited though; she got to be their teacher!

"Ok!" Marie said stretching her arms above her head cutely. "I don't have a boyfriend right now; I might as well do some work!"

She really wasn't just stating the fact…she was sort of hoping she'd get a response out of Stein by mentioning the word "boyfriend", but she got nothing. Turning to take a look at him however, she couldn't help but smile despite her disappointment; he was smiling…so handsome…

Eventually she began to chap with Stein, making simple yet fun conversation…Stein looked at her with keen interest; something he didn't normally bless people with.

_She's still so bright and warm. Her spirit and kindness still radiates from her. The light in her eye hasn't dimmed…this is the Marie I remember. However, I've changed so much, but she's still treating me as that man she knew all those years ago. It amazes me that she can be so accepting…Marie…I still-…no, I can't. We haven't seen each other in years and the madness is taking over me once again. There's no way we can be involved again. These thoughts need to be put out of my head right now. _

Stein's brain was practically itching. He wanted so badly to reach up and turn the screw in his head, but he would refrain from doing so for now; he didn't want to do that right away, after just having become reacquainted with Marie.

A minute later, Spirit arrived and made a remark about how Stein couldn't even get a simple game like basketball. Yeah he couldn't. He didn't look at things the way other people did; why couldn't Spirit get the hell over it and accept things as they were?

Marie kept on smiling though despite Spirit's words. That was just how Stein was and she adored it…

_You always have been different Stein…but maybe that's part of why I like you so much._

Later, Marie walked home cheerfully with Stein, looking around and admiring the look of the town she had once called home. She nearly laughed while a sweadrop appeared on her forehead; this was definitely Stein's house. Covered in stitches; grey and bland; odd architecture; oh yeah this was his place.

Stepping inside it was exactly how she remembered it all that time ago when she visited….he kept it the same.

"So ummm…" she began.

"The guest bedroom is down the hall, up the stairs and the second door on the right. Don't get lost. If you need anything I'll be in that room over there." Stein said blandly, pointing first at the hall and then at the room where he would be.

Marie watched Stein leave somewhat sadly. Was he really that uninterested? He was wasn't he….it was an inconvenience. Trying not to let it get her down too much, Marie made her way down the hall and-?

"Um…the second door on the left? No, the first on the right! No…the…the….aaah!" she shouted mussing her hair cutely in frustration.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right." Came a low tone from behind her suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Oh um thanks…" she said.

Stein nodded and turned around to retreat once more, but was drawn back by a cry from Marie, who was falling backwards down the stairs. She had obviously lost her balance, trying to get up the stairs carrying too many bags.

Stein wordlessly glided forward and smoothly caught the flailing Marie. Marie made a small sound of surprise, when she didn't feel her body hitting the hard floor. Then she got it….

"St-Stein! I'm sorry!" she cried, pushing away and blushing furiously.

Closing his eyes, he didn't say a word. Rather he grabbed her bags and began carrying them up the stairs.

"Um, you don't have to—"

"You're just going to fall again." Stein said simply, cutting her off.

"H-hey! Are you trying to say I'm clumsy?" she whined.

"Yes." He answered.

Marie pouted but didn't say a word. Why bother?

After Stein set her things down, she walked into the room and stared at it with a "seriously?" sort of look on her face. Stitches covered the entire room, and the bed was some beaten up kind of thing with screws sticking out and stitches covering the entire bed set…..

"If you need anything, just let me know." Stein repeated before walking away again.

Once he was alone, he immediately but calmly reached up and adjusted the screw several times. He had to rid himself of any thoughts pertaining to past relations with Marie. He didn't want to become re-interested in her. After thoroughly clicking the screw around, Stein sat down at his computer and began typing away; there was always work to be done. He did so until about 9:30, until he decided to take a trip to the kitchen and get a drink of water.

Filling up a beaker with tap water, he drank the entire volume in only 3 gulps. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth with closed eyes. Reopening them, he was surprised to see Marie standing in the doorway, staring at him somewhat nervously.

"Um…hi." She said finally.

"Hey." He said back, placing the beaker down.

Marie looked at it with an odd face but said nothing.

"It's been a long day…shouldn't you get some rest?" Marie asked with a weak smile. She didn't want to offend him.

"No. I still need to get some work done. Papers need to be graded. You can go to bed if you'd like." Stein said, walking past her.

He froze in his step when he swore he had heard a barely audible sniff.

He turned to see Marie, walking with her head down slightly into the kitchen. Stein's eyes followed her and stared at the doorway she disappeared into. After observing it for some time, he began to walk away again. No, not to go back to work, but to trick Marie into thinking he was leaving. He was great at tricking people. No, it was more like being clever. Stein was smart.

He opened the door to one of his lab rooms and closed it firmly, still standing outside of it. Yes, she would think he had gone back to work. After a few moments, he made his way back toward the kitchen quietly. Peering in at Marie, he saw her observing a beaker in her hand. She moved it around a bit, examining all angles of it with a curious but still saddened expression. Sighing, she finally filled it up with water and took a small sip. Then she turned around with a closed eye. She began to walk out of the kitchen, but Stein walked in front of the door frame causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Stein…I thought you were working." She said hurriedly.

"No." he answered.

Epic pause….

"What's got you down? The kishin's revival?" he inquired.

"No…" she said reluctantly, letting her gaze drift to the side a bit.

"Then what? And don't lie. If you do I might just have to dismember you." Stein said trying to provoke her into talking.

Marie smiled a bit at his morbid joke.

"It's just that I feel bad for being a bother. I know you said that it would be fine if I stayed here and you didn't look upset but now that I'm here I can't help but notice you seem to look….inconvenienced maybe? No, more like uninterested…." She said rubbing her arm a bit.

Uninterested? Fuck. Now she thought he didn't give a shit that she was there. It wasn't her; it was him. Yes as cliché as that phrase was, it was accurate. He was trying to keep this situation professional and preserve his sanity as well as Marie's safety. He knew full well that she was more emotional than him and he didn't want to rekindle any sort of old feelings…even if that would make her happy, this just wasn't the time for it. But now it had made her upset.

"No, that's not it." Stein explained.

Marie looked up at him finally with a still puzzled but surprised expression.

"Then what?" she asked.

"It's hard to describe." Stein said. That was a lie. He just didn't want Marie to worry about his madness…he wanted to battle this himself.

"I've never recalled you having a difficult time saying things. You're smart. Are you lying?" she said.

Shit. She normally was cheering and accepting about whatever he said to her. She had gotten smarter; she knew him better than that.

"Marie, I don't mind you being here." He said, trying to settle her anxiety.

"Then why—"

"Because I don't know what else to do." Stein said finally.

Marie's eye went wide….how could she have been so inconsiderate? She was unsure how to behave around him, so how could she have been so neglectful? She didn't even consider that he too could be struggling with how to respond to her after not seeing her for so long.

Taking one of his hands with two of hers she looked at him smiling. Stein gave her a look of surprise mixed with confusion….why was she doing this?

"I'm sorry Stein; I didn't think of that. But still, let's talk more and be together more a little bit at a time…ok?" she smiled tenderly.

Stein nodded. He supposed that would be fine…yes, so long as he didn't regain old feelings….at least not too many of them.

"It's 10:00 Stein! Get to bed or I'll get mad!" Marie said waving a finger at him cutely.

"I'm not a child; you can't send me to bed." Stein said coolly.

"Do it riiiight now! Work can wait!" she insisted.

Then out of nowhere….

CRAAAAACK! BOOM!

"AAAAH!" Marie cried falling to her knees and covering her head. She whimpered a bit.

"Wh-why?" she whined. "It came out of nowhere! I just got here! I—"

BOOM!

"I'm scared!" she cried, burying her head in her arms.

"Still afraid of them?" Stein said.

His only reply was Marie whimpering. Sighing he crouched down next to her and placed a strong hand on her shaking shoulder. Making a tiny sound she looked up at him with a teary eye.

"Sorry…" she said shakily. "I-I'll go upstairs now." She said quietly.

Standing up sharply, she pushed her way past Stein and walked to the stairs hurriedly. Stein stood still in place…would she be fine? She was leaving…maybe she had some coping mechanisms now.

After about 45 minutes of grading papers Stein froze…yes he was doing fine but he couldn't fully concentrate. He listened to the sound of the pouring rain and the roaring and crackling thunder outside. After grading the last paper and giving it a huge F, he shook his head; Black Star…was he EVER going to get a decent grade?

Marie; should he check on her? Deciding he would just take a peek to make sure she was asleep, he made his way up the stairs and opened the guest bedroom door without a sound. Standing perfectly still at the entrance, he noticed on small candle was lit on the nightstand next to the bed. The covers were bunched up and Marie's tiny body was nowhere to be found. He could hear it over the rain…Marie's choked sobs from under the covers.

All by herself…he wondered if she had been dealing with this all alone while she was in Oceania. He had let her walk away even though he KNEW in the back of his mind that she was going to be scared. He wondered why he felt concern for Marie. Of course he had concerns for others but Marie was special…she was still special after all this time.

Quietly making his way toward her bed, he slowly placed a hand on the lump in the sheets that was her shoulder. She immediately screamed from fright and flung the covers off her body. She panted in fright as tears dripped off her chin.

"St-Stein…what are you doing here? This is…so embarrassing." She sniffed, rubbing her eye.

Stein wordlessly let his lab coat slide off and pulled his stitched shirt over his head and sat on the bed next to Marie whose eye widened.

His body had grown so much more muscular….it was…HOT. His pale skin glowed in a eerie but sexy as hell sort of way in the dim light. She finally realized that she was staring at him and turned away.

"Lie down." Came Stein's sudden order.

Marie blushed even more deeply. She hated to admit it but those words had aroused her more intimate side. She could only obey as she lied down.

"Turn to the side." Stein ordered.

Oh…God…this was too much! She felt hot all over and was internally embarrassed at the tingling in her lower regions.

"Stein…what—" Marie gasped as she felt Stein pull her body into his and pulling the covers over them. Spooning her….he remembered…he remembered that made her feel better.

"Why are you…." She trailed off.

"Because you won't get a wink of sleep I don't do this and I won't sleep either because I'll be trying to work and get nothing done by wondering if you're up here crying your eyes out." Stein explained. "So be quiet…"

Marie's eye lid grew heavy before finally closing.

His body heat against her back…those strong arms….powerful body…she felt safe. It was that same feeling from all those years ago, and it made her just as happy as it had then.

"Thank you…" she whispered before falling asleep.

After about a minute Stein too began to feel his lids becoming heavy. Marie's wavelength and soft feel against his body was the most relaxing thing he had ever felt…Marie….so pure and gentle….

"You're welcome…" he said barely audibly before slipping out of consciousness as well.

Even if they were both trying to avoid it…they couldn't deny it completely…feelings were still there.

(A/N: Yay! :D Haha I love Marie so much, and writing SteinxMarie is incredibly addicting for me. More chapters coming soon! Some chapters will be entirely Stein's POV or Marie's POV. And I will have some events that happen off screen in the series, like the one in this chapter. Hooray! Thanks for reading everyone!)


	2. I Can Pretend at Least

Marie awoke slowly, making a tiny moaning sound. Her lids fluttered open cutely a bit at a time…something was weird. Her lips were pressed against something…opening her eyes completely she found it to be the side of Stein's neck.

"Ah!" she immediately screamed, pushing away and falling out of bed.

The sound of Marie's cry and the thud on the floor woke Stein up. But he wasn't alarmed. Instead he sat up slowly and yawned a bit, calmly waking up. Noticing Marie was absent, he coolly spoke up.

"Are you ok?" he asked lazily, glancing over to the edge of the bed.

"Um…yes!" she said, standing up sharply.

Stein's expression turned to one that practically said "ummm….oh…". Marie didn't understand until she looked down and cried out in embarrassment.

She forgot how she was dressed! She had gone to bed in a rather skimpy, white, thin camisole that was now pulled down quite far, almost revealing her nipples. She hadn't worn any sleep pants, and was just in a pair of pink underwear with white lace, that rode very low on her body, almost revealing the small triangle between her legs…oh boy.

"I-I-I don't look!" she cried falling back down to the floor.

Stein had been so shell shocked at the sight of Marie so lightly dressed that he had kept on staring in her direction. He finally turned away and adjusted the screw in his head a few clicks, trying to push the thought of a half-naked Marie out of his mind.

He heard the blankets rustle and saw that Marie had wrapped them around her body like a towel. Her face was flushed in an adorable manner, but she was obviously completely humiliated.

_This is so embarrassing!...I wonder if he thought I looked good. Agh, stop it Marie! Yes, it's not like I want Stein to want me or something….I wonder if he does. Ah! Stop!_

Looking up her face turned an even more brilliant shade of red when she saw that Stein was still shirtless. Sighing he stood up with almost facing the opposite way of her and turned his neck from side to side and moved his shoulders about to loosen up. Marie swallowed. His movements had shown off the muscles on his back…mmm…he was so—

_I need to stop! Why can't I just forget it?_

Despite her thoughts, Marie's eyes instinctively drifted lower….her could see his hip bones….that pale skin…so smooth and toned. She wanted to touch it.

She mentally slapped herself again.

"Something wrong Marie?" Stein asked, noticing her intent gaze.

"N-no! I was just um….uhhh…wondering if you wanted something to eat! I'm a good cook! I should make breakfast…haha…" she blurted.

Stein raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior but mentally shrugged it off. Marie walked around the bed and stood next to him.

"Wh-what I mean is that….ummm…" she became distracted again, by Stein's smooth skin and muscular body. She couldn't deny it; it was turning her on.

"There's no food in the house." Stein said, trying to end her talking that was obviously going nowhere.

"No food! Stein, you need to take better care of yourself!" Marie cried.

"I'm fine, Marie. I'm alive aren't I?" he said dully.

"That's no excuse!" she insisted.

Despite her rant, Stein ignored her and bent down to gather his clothes…uncomfortably. He wanted to keep this conversation (though it was more or less one sided) short; he needed to get out of the situation as fast as he could before Marie noticed his…ahem…issues below the belt.

"Are you listening to me?" she whined.

"If it bothers you so much then go get some groceries." Stein said dully, with his back still facing her.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few bills.

"W-wait…shouldn't I pay? You're already letting me stay here and—."

Marie sighed at being ignored once again, watching Stein retreat from the room wordlessly.

"He probably thinks I'm annoying…" she said to herself. Looking at the money in her hand she closed her eye and took a deep breath before getting dressed. "Guess I'll go shopping…Stein you dummy, I'm not going to let you starve!"

Marie walked through Death City with a smile on her face, taking a look around her. Death City…it had been her home for a long time, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had missed it. After walking for about 15 minutes Marie froze in mid stride.

"Um wait….where's the grocery store again? Uh….oh yeah! Over there!" Marie said cheerfully.

This process continued over and over again until somebody who had seen her go in circles, told her where the grocery store was.

Back at home Stein sat at his rolling chair staring off into space. He reached up with a frustrated expression and turned the screw in his head at least 10 times. What the hell. Why couldn't he get that image of her out of his head? Why was her smile plaguing his mind despite his efforts to prevent it? He already knew the answer in the back of his mind and in the bottom of his heart, but he wasn't prepared to allow those feelings to resurface.

_Marie is here until Asura is defeated. Then she'll go home again. Besides, I'm going mad and it would be completely ridiculous to expect Marie to stay with me. She would be a fool in doing so…why have faith in someone who could so easily put your life in jeopardy? It would be so easy for me to suddenly lose myself and dissect her…dissect Marie….the way she looked this morning…so lovely; such perfect skin…..lovely body…I wonder what that beautiful body would look like sliced open. She's right here, so easily accessible to me….I could do so many things to Marie…._

Without having even realized it, Stein had lost control. What started out as some simple thinking, had turned into morbid imagery of Marie. As if he were under complete control, Stein became entranced by his computer screen….dismember, dismember, dismember, dismember, madness wavelength, madness wavelength, madness wavelength. He observed the words with a crazed expression….yes, this was what he wanted….and he had a specimen right in his very home….he could dissect her!

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" a soft voice asked.

Stein chuckled; he couldn't here Marie right now…all he could do was imagine tearing something apart. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Ah his Marie….he could dissect her right now!

"Hey do you hear me?" Marie asked more delicately, but with some concern.

Marie…..her voice….yes that was her voice….so kind and warm…and that hand on his shoulder…soothing…Marie…

"Marie." He finally said, looking at her with a slightly tense expression.

Marie of course regained her cheery spirit and offered to make tea. She had explained to him all about the golem incident, and that Lord Death wanted to hear his opinion on the subject. Apparently someone had sent for her while she was out getting groceries. She began to complain about how she got lost in the city, then when she finally got groceries she had to go to the Death Room, and then she got lost on the way back home.

Yes…he would have to go to the library about this. This was good. He could get some work done, distract himself from the madness, and he could forget about Marie….

"And after all that work to make us tea….Stein you're so boring…why can't you just sit down and have tea with me." Marie whined to herself.

Walking out into the living room she plopped down on the stitched couch and groaned.

"Stein works too hard….he hasn't changed a bit with that. I'm probably just in his way…ugh why can't I do anything! Hmmm I know! Stein probably won't get home until late because of his workaholic habits! I'll make him dinner to reward him for working so hard…even if he does too much of it." Marie said happily. She couldn't help but let out a girly giggle. She felt like a little house wife.

_It's almost like being married! Oh gee….married to Stein? Yeah right…he would never. But still, this is going to be so fun! EEE! I hope he gets used to me staying here because there's no way he's getting rid of me! I wonder…is it so bad to just pretend that we're sort of married in my mind? Of course it's bad! No…I'm just having fun! I'm going to be the cute housewife! And those kids at the DWMA are so darling….oh I want kids too! I wonder what my kids would look like if I had them with Stein…wait! Ok that's overstepping the boundary, Marie! I can't think that far ahead!_

Marie giggled and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Ah! It's 4:00 already? Did I really get lost for that long?" she cried. But then she smiled brightly. "Alright then! I'm going to get started!" and with that Marie rushed into the kitchen, humming to herself, as she began to prepare dinner. Making dinner…this was something she used to always do with her mom when she was young…

Flashback:

"_Like this mommy?" a small seven year old Marie asked cutely, looking up at her mother with large bubbly eyes. Marie had a large wooden spoon in her hand and was stirring chocolate chips into a cookie dough. _

"_Mm hmm! You're a natural cook, Marie! I'm so proud of you." Her mother said happily, hugging her daughter from behind. _

_Marie giggled happily at her mother's touch. _

"_My little girl…you're so cute! I love you." Her blonde haired mother said, kissing her cheek. _

"_I love you too mommy!" Marie said brightly. _

"_I have a surprise for you." Her mother said winking at her. _

_Marie's smile grew wider than the ocean as she jumped up and down. _

"_What is it?" she asked excitedly. _

_Her mother laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Close your eyes and noooo peaking!" she said. _

_Marie cupped her cheeks and made a girl squeal of excitement while her eyes were shut tightly. _

"_Alright open them." Her mother said. _

_When Marie opened her caramel eyes, they sparkled brightly and her smile grew even bigger. _

"_It's your own little apron. I thought that since you're going to be my little helper, you should have one of your own." Her mother said, looking down at her daughter with her brilliant green eyes. _

_The apron was so tiny and cute…just the size for a little girl. It was a light pink color and had a little cupcake with sprinkles in the middle of it, with Marie's name below it. _

"_I love it! Thank you mommy!" Marie cried jumping into her mother's arms. _

"_You know Marie…when you grow up you're going to be the most adorable little housewife. You're going to get married to a strong and handsome man and he's going to think you're just as wonderful as I do." Her mother said sweetly. _

"_Really mommy? Really?" Marie asked excitedly. _

"_Mm hmm. Pinky promise." Her mother said winking, and holding out her little finger which Marie took hold of with hers instantly. _

"_Is he gonna be a handsome prince?" Marie asked cutely. Her mother laughed._

"_Well I don't know about that, but I know he'll be perfect for you. Just wait for the right one to come along, Marie. When it's him…you'll know." Her mother said petting Marie's head. _

"_Heheh ok!" Marie laughed. _

"_Buuuuuut" her mother added. "You better make sure he's as cute as you!" _

End Flashback:

Yes, her mother really had been wonderful…she was just as bright and lovely as Marie. That same warmth and cheer; the admiration for the smallest of life's wonders…just like Marie.

Marie stopped her work and looked up for a moment.

"Are you watching me mom? Don't I still look cute?" Marie said happily. "I know I'm not married yet, but I will be some day! Hehe and if you're watching, I promise he isn't as creepy as he looks." Marie said with a laugh.

With Stein:

Stein sighed, in the process exhaling a large amount of cigarette smoke. He was on his way home now. He had spent a couple hours in the library doing research, and decided after some time to check out the books and bring them home for further analysis.

Flicking the cigarette butt off to the side, he took in a deep breath.

_I hope Marie hasn't gotten into anything in the lab. If she knocked anything over or broke anything, she's going to have to pay for it…_

Stein laughed to himself a bit at the image of Marie's face if he told her she would have to pay for the broken object. Marie had the cutest faces….no, he couldn't think about that. It was pointless. Whatever they used to have was OVER. Completely OVER. Stopping at his front door he sighed, and turned the screw a few turns before stepping in. The house smelled…like food? He couldn't remember the last time his house smelled like this…wait…now he did. When he turned 21 and Marie had visited, she made him lots of home-cooked meals.

Suddenly her head popped out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought it was you! You're just in time; I made dinner. And no excuses! You're eating, mister!" Marie said holding up her index finger cutely.

"Alright." Stein said. Why argue? Marie would either go on a rant until the sun went down or punch him. Neither of which sounded appealing right now…and besides…

After setting down the books, Stein stole a glance at Marie. She was smiling brightly….she was so happy…and the way she had acted earlier was so incredibly Marie….she was so cute.

_But I can't think about her like that. She's not that person to me anymore…she's nothing more than a friend…nothing whatsoever. _

Walking into the kitchen Stein immediately sweat-dropped.

"That's right! I bought silver wear, dishes, and all the pots and pans we'll ever need! When I came in here before I went grocery shopping, I couldn't believe how pitiful it was!" Marie said with a smile, while placing her hands on her hips. "I bought them with my own money so you better use them." She said.

Sitting down Stein was surprised at how much she had made. Yeah…she had gone the whole nine yards here. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and…of course…strawberry cake.

"Ok, now what do you say?" Marie asked cutely.

"Why did you make all of this?" Stein replied.

…

"Stein, you meanie! You're supposed to say thank you! I made it because you haven't been eating well, I was bored, and to reward you for all your hard work!" Marie pouted.

Stein finally couldn't help but start laughing a bit. A bit at a time he started cracking up, until he was covering his mouth to avoid, looking completely ridiculous.

"What's so funny?" she whined.

"You're dumb." He answered.

Marie's face turned red, and her shoulders hunched upward.

"Wh-why you!" she started.

"You're acting like a child. Why do all of this for me? Seems dumb." Stein finished, looking at her with a curious smile.

Her face cooled a bit as she stared at him, blinking with confusion.

"So um…now you've completely lost me." She said.

"I'm saying thank you." He replied.

After staring at him blankly for a few more moments, Marie laughed and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

_Yeah he's weird, I know mom. But he's sort of cute, don't you think? I think he is. I wish you could meet him mom. I think you'd like him too…but not as much as I do, but that's because nobody could ever like Stein as much as me…he may not be my husband, but I can at least pretend, right mom!_

(A/N: Holy crap Marie is so cute! I love her so much! XD I had way too much fun writing this chapter. It just made me smile the whole way through. And the apron part reminded me so much of my mom…she made me a little yellow apron with a cake on the front with my name below it. I love my mom ^_^ Haha well I will be bringing more chapters very soon! Thank you all for reading my stories; it makes me super duper happy!)


	3. I'll Look Out for You

Marie smiled brightly as she moved about the house, tidying up. So much to be done: dusting, sweeping, mopping…ugh the décor was going to have to be altered! There was NOTHING to decorate the place but stiches! No no; this was not a home.

"Stein, this house is so empty…it looks like a mental institution. No wonder you're so glum." Marie said.

_Mental institution…yeah, my mother sent me off to one of those when I was 10…_ Stein thought dully.

"It's so quiet. Don't you ever get company?" Marie asked. She already knew the answer but she just felt she had to ask anyway.

"No and I prefer being alone." Stein said simply.

"Well—"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Uh…who's that?" Marie asked, looking at Stein. "You expecting anyone?"

"No." Stein said before smirking evilly. "Maybe it's the mailman; you should see the look on his face every time he comes here."

Marie frowned. "Stein, that's mean." she couldn't help but laugh a bit though.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'll get it." Marie said in a chipper tone.

Stein watched Marie exit the lab with a smile. She was always so happy to do anything…

Suddenly though, Stein heard something that sounded like arguing.

"Get out of here!" he heard Marie shout.

Marie! Was she in trouble?

Stein immediately shot up out of his rolling chair and stood in shock at who he saw at the door.

"Marie, baby…when I heard you came here to Death City, I had to follow you." A blonde man said.

"You show up after 8 years and expect me to be alright with this?" Marie shouted angrily.

"Marie, I strayed for so long, but then I realized how empty my life is without you. I need you my Marie." He said attempting to take her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me! If you do, I'll make sure you end up in traction!" Marie growled.

"You're still so spirited Marie…so lovely. You haven't changed a bit. But…what an odd living space you've chosen. This doesn't seem to be your style at all." The blonde pondered.

"It's my friend's place! He's letting me stay here and I don't think he'll be happy to see you!" Marie said.

"Oh, so it's a guy. Heh I bet I could beat up your guy friend." He said confidently.

"Adrian…you-!...hmmm ok, I tell you what; If you can beat up my friend, I'll be your girlfriend again." Marie said with a smile.

"Haha! Done! So where is he?" Adrian smirked.

"Hello; it's been a while." Stein said stepping into Adrian's view. His eyes immediately widened.

"O-oh it's ummm you! Well don't you look…different…heh….umm…ahem…I was just kidding about the beating you up thing…I think…I mean…bring it!" Adrian said putting his fists up pitifully.

Stein cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure? You'll probably regret it." Stein said blandly.

"I'm gonna beat you for sure! I bet you couldn't take me!" Adrian shouted, trying to lull himself into a false confidence.

"Ok…I'm waiting." Stein said.

Adrian froze, but soon snapped his eyes shut and let out a girly cry and charged for Stein.

"Take that!" Adrian shouted, punching Stein in the chest.

…

"Ummm…you're supposed to fall over." Adrian said.

Stein stared at Adrian blankly.

"I wonder if I should dissect you…yes, that sounds like a good idea." Stein said with an eerie grin.

"Hey you can't do that! I'm a human being!" Adrian cried stepping back. "I mean you wouldn't REALLY do that would you?"

"Care to find out?" Stein asked, stepping closer to Adrian.

"I…um…I'm outta here! I love you my adorable blondie! I'll be back later!" Adrian called, blowing her a kiss.

Marie gagged at the gesture and slammed the door shut.

"Pig…what does he think he's doing here?" Marie growled.

She was angry but Stein could tell that she was hurt too…that bastard. How dare he show up to hurt Marie like that? He deserved to be dissected…

"You going to be ok?" Stein asked.

"Yeah…" she answered, turning around and giving him a weak smile.

Stein could see it; the pain behind that smile….he could feel it too. Her soul was aching from old memories.

What could he do though? Even if he tried to talk to her, she would only deny it.

"You have to go to the library again right…" Marie said softly. "You should go, I mean, I have more cleaning to do anyway."

Stein's eyes narrowed. Should he listen to her? He really did need to head to the library, but should he bring her along?

"Ok, but don't go out ok? Stay here and if he shows up again don't even think about answering the door." Stein said calmly.

Marie nodded in understanding and turned around to get back to work.

On his way to the library, Stein wondered if he really had made the right choice…

"Hey there! You're one of the professors at the academy aren't you?" Came a cute almost purr like voice.

Stein snapped out of his daze and glanced around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Down here silly!" came the voice again.

Stein looked down. Next to his feet was a purple cat with a little witch's hat on. Ah that's right…Blair.

"Hey." Was all Stein said in return.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Blair said, hopping up on a brick wall next to Stein in order to be more level with him.

"What?" Stein asked.

"Who's the pretty lady who moved in with you a couple days back? She's really cute! Almost as cute as me! Hehe is she your girlfriend? Huh professor?" Blair asked in a playful and teasing tone.

"No, she's not." Stein answered.

"Oh, then is she like a mistress? Like a little lady that you get to play with?" Blair inquired with curiosity.

"No, not that either." Stein said.

"Hmmm so then….oh! You're married aren't you?" Blair concluded.

"No, and why are you asking?" Stein finally said in a more irritated tone.

"Oh, because I was just wondering why a loner like you would suddenly have a pretty lady moving in with him. I think romance is a really sweet sort of thing!" she said happily.

Blair might be on the skanky side, but she had a heart within her that really loved others.

"We're not involved in any sense of the word. She's just my weapon partner." Stein explained.

"Oh…well that's too bad. It seems like a waste to let such a pretty girl live with you and not act on it." Blair said looking a little saddened.

Stein said nothing in response.

"Oh, and today I saw a creepy blonde guy over at the door! He looked like he was pretty into her. Are you sure you're not jealous? Looks like you scared him away!" Blair said, still determined to get something more emotional out of Stein.

"I'm not jealous of anyone or anything. Jealousy is unbecoming. I don't think of Marie that way." Stein said coolly.

"So her name is Marie? Wow that's a pretty name! But still this is too bad…I can tell she really seems to like you. You're really lucky to have someone who cares about you so much." Blair said, finally jumping onto Stein's shoulder and smiling at him. "It's not often that you'll find someone who really, really cares about you. Just think about that!" she said before hopping off of Stein and running off.

Stein paused in mid-stride. He supposed that was true, that you don't meet someone who really has a deep care for you every day….

_Library. I need to go to the library….that's what I need to do right now._

Stein nodded and walked forward, trying to get Blair's words and Marie off of his mind.

He turned the screw in his head and lit a smoke…he just needed to forget about this…

Back At Home:

Marie continued dusting and cleaning things up. She was feeling much better now, but still…seeing Adrian had brought back some hurtful memories. And watching Stein scare him off reminded her off when he had scared him away back then…yes…when he came over when she turned 21; Adrian had come and abused her emotionally again, and Stein had defended her.

Marie absentmindedly reached up and cupped the side of her neck. Every now and then she found herself doing so…that place where Stein had bitten her. She cursed herself inwardly for wishing to some degree that he would bit her again; this time more gently though…out of love. No, she had to focus, not matter how much she secretly wanted to rekindle things with Stein.

"This house is so boring!" Marie whined. "Ugh…I know Stein told me to stay inside but I'm a death scythe! I can handle myself. I'm officially going out and buying some paintings!" she said, grabbing her purse, a bottle of water, and walking out the door.

It was hot so she wanted to bring a bottled water with her; otherwise she was going to freakin' die in this heat!

At the Library:

Stein couldn't help it; no matter how many times he adjusted the bolt in his head, he felt an itching against his brain. It wasn't madness…it was just driving him crazy though! And there was a lurching in his stomach he couldn't explain either…there was just something wrong…

Back With Marie:

In the store, Marie happily walked through the isles finding many home decorations that she absolutely loved. She had to refrain from buying it all though….aww but still! There were so many cute things!

As she reached up and grabbed a painting she felt somebody bump into her for a moment. Huh? She looked back and the figure hadn't even turned around to apologize. What a jerk.

Walking away a few isles, Marie reached for her water and found that it wasn't on top of her purse like it had been.

"What…? Oh, I bet I set it down when I grabbed that painting!" Marie said walking back to the isle, and sure enough it was sitting on one of the shelves.

Sighing she took a big drink of it; practically half the bottle. Ah that was refreshing…uh not?

"Ack, this water tastes salty…" Marie said with her face wrinkled up in disgust. "What the heck…did it get overheated or something and now it tastes odd to me? Just my imagination? It tasted fine before….ugh whatever." She sighed, placing a few paintings and other home decorations in the cart. She didn't want to get too much since she was going to have to carry her bags home.

After paying for the products, Marie grabbed the bags and headed out the door.

"Nnnn…" Marie groaned placing a hand to her head with a lazy eye. She felt so exhausted all of the sudden….really light headed and dizzy. Maybe she was just dehydrated.

Taking out her bottled water once again, Marie drank the remainder of it, hoping to perhaps rehydrate herself and get rid of the dizzy feeling. No…it got worse. What the hell?

Marie groaned and sat down on a bench near a small alleyway and held her head.

"Why am I so….tired…?" she whispered.

Looking up she realized nobody was around. They were all inside because of the heat…

Then Marie cried out as she felt someone grab her from behind. She was being dragged away! Into the alley behind her! What was happening?

She coughed as she felt the wind being knocked out of her when she hit the hard ground. A man stood over her…he looked so blurry. Then he knelt down over her and Marie recognized him. Adrian! Then she connected all of the dots…he was the man in the store! He drugged her drink!

"Marie. Marie. You're still too stupid…you fell for it. I knew there was no way I'd be able to get to you if you were fully awake, but now you're completely vulnerable to me." Adrian laughed.

No….no…

"Why….why are you doing this?" Marie breathed.

"Because I've been dreaming of fucking you since day one. I'm going to make that dream a reality right now….mmmmm…Marie, even now you're still a virgin aren't you? You couldn't bring yourself to have sex with any of your boyfriends because you still have a thing for that looser don't you? Good…I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to claim you, Marie." Adrian said lustfully, as he pulled off her long skirt.

"No…don't…please…" Marie begged weakly.

"No way. You're going to like this Marie…it's like nothing you've ever felt before." He purred, pulling off her shirt.

Marie's eye teared up. She was frozen…unable to do anything!

"Please no…" she whimpered desperately. "I don't want to!" she choked.

"You do, Marie. You just don't know it yet….it's going to feel great." He said, leaning in to lick Marie's ear deliberately.

Tears finally began to roll down Marie's face. No…why? She was a death scythe!

Marie began to let out weak, choked sobs as she felt Adrian snap her cute lace underwear. Then she felt his hands pull away and she cried even more when she heard the sound of a zipper being undone.

This was it. She was going to lose her virginity right here…

"Marie….you're going to love this…" Adrian purred as he hooked his thumbs into her underwear.

This really was it…after those were off he was going to rape her.

She clenched her red, puffy eye shut and prepared for the worst. Then she heard Adrian scream in pain, followed by the loud crash of him hitting the alley's dumpster.

Managing to open her eye rather painfully she could faintly recognize Stein.

"I'm going to kill you this time…" Stein growled.

"No, don't!" Adrian begged.

"Why shouldn't I? How could you possibly sink any lower? I'm not going to give you a single opportunity to touch Marie again." Stein said holding Adrian by the neck tightly.

"St-Stein…!" Marie choked out weakly. "L-let him go….if you do this….you'll go mad…and you'll be a murderer….please don't…..I want you with me…." Marie managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness.

Stein turned and glared at a terrified Adrian.

"What are you going to do to me…?" Adrian asked with terror.

"I'm going to turn you in…you go to hell." Stein said hatefully.

….

"Nnnn…..nnn…ah…." Marie breathed as her eye slowly opened.

She looked around weakly. Those grey stitched walls….

"I'm….back at Stein's house…." She panted.

"Marie; you're awake." Stein's low tone said.

Marie groaned and turned her head to the side to see Stein sitting next to her.

"Hey…." She whispered.

She remembered now…Adrian had attacked her and then Stein…

Moaning, Marie managed to push herself into a sitting position.

"So Stein…" she began.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he said before she could continue.

She had just woken up…what was he going on about?

"What?" she asked softly.

"I told you to stay home. You disobeyed me." Stein said more darkly than the first time.

"I was—"

"Do you realize what could have happened to you? If I had been any later you would be—"

Stein paused when he saw Marie's eye fill with tears again. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

Stein stopped.

_Even if I am angry…she must have been so scared. It's probably still scary right now…Marie…_

"I'm sorry…" she said again. She gasped in surprise when she felt Stein pull her weak body against his strong one.

"No, I'm sorry." He said.

What?

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I knew in the back of my mind that you wouldn't be safe alone, but I left anyway." Stein explained.

"But…well…" she began.

"I was afraid." He said.

Marie gasped lightly.

"When I first saw you…I thought he had you; I was terrified. I forgot how it felt to be scared…" Stein said, pulling her even tighter against him. "He's gone…he can't hurt you again."

"Stein…." Marie breathed, barely managing to lift her arms to drape them around him. Then she gasped. Adrian….gone? "Stein…you didn't…"

"I didn't." he said.

"It was…so scary. I didn't want to at all!" Marie sobbed. "Not with him!"

Stein just allowed her to cry for a time but was surprised when he heard her giggle a bit.

"Marie?" he asked slightly confused.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"Did you see the paintings I bought? They're gonna make this place look so much better!" she said.

Stein smiled at her. She really was an angel…yes.

"I'm tired still…" she said sleepily.

"Then rest." Stein said, laying her down.

He was surprised to feel her gripping his shirt sleeves with a pleading face.

"Don't leave me alone." She begged. "I don't want to be all alone…it just feels like he's going to come back!"

Closing his eyes softly Stein pulled away. Marie looked puzzled and her eye widened when she saw him shrug off his lab coat. Stein noticed her frightened stare.

"It's not that. I would never." He assured her, pulling her up against him.

Marie finally closed her eyes. Stein always made her feel safe…she couldn't help it…she loved him so much. She was going to fall asleep.

"AH HA!" a voice shouted suddenly from the window sill.

Stein and Marie's eyes shot open as a small purple cat jumped onto the bed.

"I knew she was your girlfriend! Awww love is so spontaneous! Be sure to use a condom though!" Blair said beaming mischievously.

Marie's face turned bright red and Stein's became agitated.

"Did somebody say condom?" came a hyper voice from outside.

Suddenly Spirit came in through the open window as well and his eyes widened at Stein.

"Stein you dirty man! Marie is exhausted! As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for sex, you have gotta be more patient!" Spirit proclaimed.

Marie's face turned an even darker shade of scarlet as Stein finally sat up.

"It's NOT sex! It's nothing like that!" Stein growled. "If you don't leave right now, I will dismember both of you!"

Spirit's eyes filled with frightened tears and Blair's fur stood on end as they both raced out of the house.

…..

"Um…well that was awkward." Marie said sheepishly.

"It's not like Spirit thinks this is the first time we've done it." Stein said dully. "He STILL brings up that Christmas party."

Marie laughed a bit and turned to snuggle her face into Stein's chest. Stein looked down at her with a somewhat confused expression before settling into the situation.

_Marie…is just a friend….I'm only helping her….but still…then why was I so terrified back there? It wasn't just for her safety…I found myself worrying about her losing her virginity as if…I didn't want him to have her…or anyone else for that matter. Am I…becoming jealous? But that's wrong. I don't love Marie…I don't…and I really don't want to have sex with her. I mean why would I want to do that? _

Stein heard Marie sigh sleepily and looked down at her adorable sleeping form.

_I'm going mad, Marie. I don't know how you can feel so safe around me but for as long as I can at least…I promise to look out for you more…_

(A/N: Hooray for Stein kicking ass! And hooray for Marie's unbearable cuteness! More chapters coming soon!)


	4. Stein's Screwup

Marie couldn't help it; she finally wondered to herself, why she adored Stein so much. She had finally accepted it, after returning from Oceania; she was still in love with him. Of course she understood a why she liked Stein but…she just loved him SO much, and he was far from who she thought she would end up with one day.

Flashback:

"_And they lived happily ever after." Marie's mom said, closing the book she had just read to her daughter. _

"_Hey mommy, do you think I'll marry a boy like the prince from the story? Awww he would be so handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes! He'd be so kind and warm and sweep me off my feet!" Marie cried, with her eyes practically turning into hearts. _

_Her mother laughed. "But my little Marie, you have no idea the man you'll ever end up with. What if you marry a really weird boy some day?" _

"_Ewwww! I'm not going to marry a weird boy!" Marie said sticking her tongue out. _

"_But I married your father and he's a bit off an oddball isn't he?" her mother said with a smile._

"_Yeah but daddy is different. And what do you mean by a 'weird boy'?" Marie said. _

_Her mother smirked and got a spooky face on. "Maybe you'll marry….a mad scientist!" her mother said. _

_Marie looked mortified. _

"_No! I boy like that would be all icky and gross and stinky!" Marie said. _

"_You don't know that. What if he's a very handsome mad scientist?" Marie's mom said waving a finger at her daughter. _

"_There's no such thing as that…he'd be scary and mix nasty chemicals!" Marie whined. _

"_Oh no he wouldn't dear….he'd dissect animals for fun! Haha!" her mother said, tickling her daughter. _

"_Mommy you're scaring me! I'm never ever gonna marry a boy like that!" Marie pouted. _

"_Ugh, what are you doing?" a male voice said from a nearby doorway. "Are you talking about all that marriage stuff again? You're going to get my little girl obsessed with that_ _stuff! My little angel only needs her daddy." Marie's dad said hugging her from behind. "You don't need any of those icky boys!"_

End Flashback:

_You were right again, mom. Spot on. I'm in love with a weird guy. _

"I wonder where Stein went…he's been gone for a while." Marie pondered.

With Stein:

"Did you ask the pretty lady out yet?" Blair asked, following Stein as he walked home from the academy.

"No." he answered.

"Are you going to?" she inquired.

"No."

"Why noooot?" she whined.

"Because." He answered.

"Oh I get it." She said smirking.

"What?" he half growled.

"You're a scary baby! You're just a big baby who can't ask out a girl!" Blair laughed.

Now Stein was agitated.

"That's NOT IT." He growled.

"Then what is it? Why won't you? Huh? Huh?" she urged.

"Because I don't love Marie! I don't care for her!" Stein shouted outside his front door before flinging it open only to be greeted by a wide eyed Marie.

"Uh oh…" Blair said quietly, hopping off in her cat form.

Ouch. That hit home for Marie…who wouldn't feel hurt?

Silence.

"Um…I'm going to take a shower…" Marie said finally, turning around and heading for the stairs.

Shit….

Upstairs Marie quickly locked the door and hopped into the hot shower. The minute she stepped in she started crying.

_I knew it! I knew it! He doesn't like me at all! He probably hates me! He thinks I'm annoying! He probably complains to everyone about having to stay with me!_

45 minutes later:

Stein sat on the living room couch, lighting another cigarette. She was STILL in the shower; he could hear the water running. Great…she probably felt like garbage…

_Knowing Marie, she's in there crying. And she probably took it way too far and thinks I hate her or something. But what am I supposed to do? Give her false hope for a relationship? I'm slowly succumbing to the madness…I can't have a relationship with her. _

Stein exhaled a large puff of smoke. He couldn't help it; her words from all those years ago still rung in his head no matter how many times he adjusted the screw and no matter how many cigarettes he smoked.

_I love you…I love you Stein…what's not to love about you? I care about you…_

She had said all of those things to him, and had meant every single word. Marie…always so true to all of her emotions. She would smile and laugh when she was happy….cry when she was sad…puff up her cheeks and shout when she was angry…Marie..

Wait now…ok it had been AN HOUR and the water was still running. The water had to be cold by now…

Sighing and rotating the screw in his head a few times, Stein headed up the stairs to check on Marie. He took a breath before knocking on the door a few times.

No answer.

"Marie, are you ok? You've been in there for an hour." Stein said.

No answer.

Ok this was NOT good. Stein reached above the door and pulled a key off the top of the door frame. He unlocked the door slowly…wow this felt awkward…breaking in on a girl taking a shower.

Opening the door he took a cautious step inside…no response. He could hear the water still running and the curtain was still closed, but there was no shadow of a body behind it. Odd.

Stein reached out a nervous hand (he really didn't want to get punched) and grasped the edge of the curtain. Taking a deep breath he finally pulled it to the side, to find Marie lying on the bottom of the shower asleep…

He immediately snapped his eyes shut and looked away; I mean she was still naked for god's sake!

Stein had to use all of his will power not to look though; ugh he was so curious. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack, he turned off the now freezing cold water and draped the towel over Marie; his eyes were still glued shut.

Opening his eyes, he frowned. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was shivering like mad from the ice cold water. She looked horrible…

Stein reached down and carefully lifted her out and carried her to her bed. Despite feeling horrible for Marie, Stein couldn't help but have his mind stray as he felt his hands pressing against the bare skin of her legs and side…so smooth…mmm he wanted to touch more of it.

No. He had to get that OUT of his head. He laid her down carefully and observed her for a moment. She was soaking wet still; he would have to dry her off. Gulping, he closed his eyes and looked the opposite way as he began to rub the towel against her body…ah yes there was that familiar raised area just above her ribcage.

Stein was a scientist…and a MAN, so he couldn't help but observe her in his mind. He could feel every curve and bump on her body; he couldn't see her, but from what he felt, she seemed absolutely perfect.

After that was done, Stein pulled the towel away from Marie's body and pulled the covers over her. He sighed and began to leave, but when he looked back, he noticed that she was still shivering furiously.

Oh God…was he really about to do what he was thinking of? What choice did he have? Ok…this was STRICTLY professional!

Stein deftly removed both his lab coat and shirt and carefully crawled in next to Marie. Moving her to lay on her side, he pulled her close to him. He gulped. In pulling her closer, his arm had pressed against the underside of her breasts.

_Ignore it. Ignore it. This is just to help her…_

But Stein couldn't help it…the feel of the skin of her stomach where his hand now rested….it was like silk. And the feel of her smooth skin pressing against his bare chest was like nothing he had ever felt before; it was amazing.

Ugh. He closed his eyes; he had to stop this….shit…

Great another boner from Marie….what the hell…

One would think that a man could get a boner way more easily by walking next to Blair than Marie; not Stein. Apparently she had a way of turning him on without even meaning to.

_If I ignore it, it will go away_…

Whether it was going to go away or not, it was still highly uncomfortable; almost painful. He mentally slapped himself as impure thoughts began to fill his mind. He had to stop them now…otherwise he might repeat that incident from back when he visited Marie for her birthday.

As hard as it was (in more ways than one), Stein managed to relax and close his eyes…the feel of Marie against him was actually, other than enticing….very soothing. Even if he didn't want to admit it; it felt like she belonged there. The way she fit so perfectly against him….it was just as if she were made to be in his arms.

_But at least for the time being, I can't think about that….even if I want to be with you, Marie; I can't. I hope you understand…_

(A/N: lol don't you just love awkward situations? Ok, I just need to say this to get this off my chest. But having written about Stein being shirtless, has brought me back to episode 28…UGH! I wanted to fucking kill Medusa for touching him even if it was only illusory! Fucking whore…skankin on Stein…bitch. Ah that feels better now that I've said that XD anyway I hope you're enjoying this!)


	5. Marie's Longing

Marie woke up slowly, feeling rather exhausted…but warm. She felt so warm…it felt wonderful; like she was being enveloped in a soft blanket and it felt so safe….but…wait.

_Wait how did I get in my bed? Last thing I remember was that I was crying my eyes out because Stein hates me; I was in the shower…so I must have fallen sleep, but then why is the water not running? And shouldn't it be freezing cold by now? What is this…? _Marie thought with her eyes still closed.

Keeping her eyes closed she began to figure out where she was. Soft and fluffy…she was in her bed? Then…she could feel the sheets right against her skin, so she was naked! And…someone was holding her…no…way…

Marie opened her eye reluctantly and looked down at her waist; sure enough there was a pale arm wrapped around her, just below her breasts. Marie fought the urge to immediately scream. She could feel that Stein was shirtless too; pressed firmly up against her back…and his head was resting in the crook of her neck.

Marie's next action was way different than most would think it would be; even Marie herself was surprised.

She turned her body around _very _carefully and rested her head against Stein's collar bone; he was asleep.

Had he come to help her? He must have found her in there….had he seen her naked? Well he must have seen some of her.

_I wonder if he thought I was pretty…._

Without really thinking, Marie brought her index finger up to run it along one of Stein's long scars, before stroking his chest gently. It was so strong and muscular but smooth at the same time; she loved it. She sighed against his skin and reached her arms around to rub the muscles on his back.

She wanted to stay like this forever. She felt sort of guilty for randomly touching Stein in his sleep, but she just loved him so much.

Pulling her head away she gazed at his sleeping face. He had taken his glasses off; she thought the glasses were cute but god were his eyes gorgeous when he took them off. His eyes were closed gently; not pinched shut but not loosely either. His eyebrows were in a low arch, making him look relaxed and at ease. His breaths were slow and soft…he wasn't the snoring type. Marie found herself enjoying the feel of Stein's strong chest rising and falling against hers.

His skin was so pale. She supposed that a lot of women would think he looked like a corpse but to Marie it was unique and strangely sexy.

She reached up ever so carefully and traced her finger over the scar below Stein's eye…oh why did he have to do that to himself? She actually thought the scar was a cool accent to Stein's look and found it appealing but at the same time she wondered why he would do that to such lovely skin. She wondered…had it hurt him when he did that? How does one experiment on themself and why?

Marie soon found herself massaging the muscles of his back once again and running her fingers down his spine. She let out a choked gasp when she heard Stein groan in his sleep. Was it because of her? Curious to discover if she had really been the cause of his groaning, she repeated the action a bit more deliberately. Stein groaned once again and wrapped his arms around her more tightly, much to her surprise but also to her pleasure. She felt a bit guilty; like she was being dirty, but how could she help it? It felt so good to be held up against Stein's strong frame; her naked body pressed up against him…

_You were right mom, there is such a thing as a handsome mad scientist. _

Marie nuzzled her face into his neck and then kissed the side of it…wait….woah! She was taking this too far! Marie abruptly turned back around into her previous spooning position. At the sudden motion, Stein woke up.

"Um…hi…" Marie said weakly, deciding she might as well be the first to speak up; it was going to be awkward either way.

"I can explain." Was the first thing Stein said, obviously trying to prevent Marie from destroying him.

"You found me asleep in the shower right?...that's embarrassing…" Marie said.

"I didn't look." Stein said ignoring her comment in favor of further explaining his part in this situation.

"It's ok; I don't mind." Marie said, before covering her mouth with her hands.

…? Oh boy did that come out wrong…

"Um…ok?" Stein said after a long pause.

"Well what I mean is that I….you were trying to help me right?" Marie said with her face burning red.

Stein was still holding her.

"Yes." He answered.

Silence…

"Marie…back at the door; what I said…don't think I hate you alright?" Stein said.

Marie didn't answer.

"Marie, I don't hate you; as a matter of fact, I care for you." Stein said trying to convince Marie of the truth.

"That's not what you said back there." Marie said softly.

"I was frustrated." Stein said. "And I do care about you Marie." Stein said seriously.

Another long pause….

"How much?" Marie asked carefully.

"What?" Stein asked, not quite understanding the question.

"How much do you care for me?" Marie asked.

"That's something that I don't think we should talk about Marie." Stein said calmly.

"Tell me." Marie objected.

Stein took in a deep breath and released it heavily out his nose.

"A lot." He answered finally.

Marie sat up and turned to look at him, holding the blankets to her body.

"What does 'a lot' even mean Stein? Why can't you tell me? Is this some kind of a joke to you?" she asked with hurt and frustration evident in her voice.

"No…" Stein said, turning the screw in his head a few turns.

"Then why are you so damn confusing all the time? You yell that you don't care for me at the door and THEN you pull me out of the shower and are trying to help me and say that you CARE about me but you still won't tell me what you mean!" Marie cried.

Stein had had it. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, much to Marie's surprise. She gasped as Stein suddenly jerked her forward against his body and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Marie, I'm succumbing to the madness…this is NOT the time for me to start a relationship. And it is not time for you either…at least not with me." Stein said firmly.

"Stein…are you saying then, that you have feelings for me?" Marie asked gently.

"I can't tell you that, Marie." Stein said looking at her carefully.

Marie simply smiled. "I understand…" she whispered, hugging him back for a moment.

"Stein….I'm still naked…" Marie finally said with a flushed face.

"Oh, sorry." Stein said releasing her.

"Stein, thank you…will you maybe give me a chance after all this is over?" Marie asked.

"I can't promise you anything." Stein replied.

Marie nodded in response with another smile before standing up walking away. She really was trying to be understanding but at the same time…she really had just wanted to completely run with the side of her that told her to stay in his arms and make love with him.

Stein looked after her with a somewhat longing expression; it hurt but this was for himself…and Marie.

(A/N: This one was sorta sad lol but as usual I enjoyed writing the sexier side of things :p I really do think Marie has a very sexual side to her ;) More chapters will be coming soon and I promise they won't all be angsty.)


	6. Fun and Games Until Someone Goes Mad

Stein was gone…he was out AGAIN. Marie worried about him quite a bit when he was away. Was he overworking himself? Was he really where he said he would be? Was he in trouble? Was he succumbing to the madness even further?

Sighing, Marie looked around the house.

"This house needs to be cleaned…BADLY." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Does this man even own a broom?" she asked herself.

Marie first considered looking around to try and find some cleaning materials but decided it better not to as she might end up finding something disturbing. Grabbing her purse, Marie decided to go and buy the necessary equipment herself.

_Stein….a place like this is unsanitary! _

After returning from the store and setting her bags down she let out a groan; there was still so much to be done….

"Where did you run off to?" Stein asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Marie let out a startled yelp.

"Oh Stein, it's you; you're back. I was just out buying some cleaning supplies; this house is completely disgusting!" Marie cried. "You're going to have to let me clean it."

"I don't mind, as long as you stay out of the lab." Stein said, turning the screw in his head.

"Fair enough! But honestly Stein….." Suddenly Marie's expression changed to one of pondering.

"What is it?" Stein asked, noticing the deep thought in her soul's wavelength.

"I just had a random thought is all." Marie said lightly.

"What is it?" Stein inquired, curious to discover more.

"Well, looking around the house made me think of raising a family…I guess looking into each home makes me think of family life. I was an only child and I guess I just thought that I always wished I could have had a sibling. It wasn't my parents fault. My mother had me, but after that she had to have a hysterectomy. I guess…I have always wanted a little sister!" Marie said with a cute smile and a heart replacing her eye, as she clasped her hands together.

Stein stared at Marie with a fake smile…a little sister.

_Yes, I almost had one of those. When I was four years old, my mother discovered she was pregnant by my father again…I suppose I didn't care that much; I didn't hate it nor was I excited about having a sibling either. Oddly enough, my mother kept the child. I don't know what she was trying to accomplish; perhaps she was trying to restore some part of herself? Maybe it have her a sense of importance….or maybe she was trying to revive her relationship with my father once again…I don't know, but later on she found out that she was going to have a girl. She had a name picked out and everything. I suppose near the end, I began to wonder what she would look like or act like; my curious nature couldn't refrain from imagining her. But then…for whatever reason, at 8 months my mother decided she couldn't take the responsibility and pressure and aborted my unborn sister. Maybe the fact that she was going to have to mother a second child became more realistic as her due date approached. In a way though…I was glad my sister was never born; she would have had to endure the suffering under my mother that I did. However, I find it wrong what my mother did…my sister never had a chance to decide between life or death; my mother made the decision for her…_

"Stein?" Marie's concerned tone said, as she tenderly touched his shoulder.

Stein shook his head and his eyes widened slightly as he realized just how long he had been spacing out.

"Are you ok?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Stein replied.

"You sure…?" Marie asked, trying to make sure Stein was really ok.

You could never get this man to totally spill the beans to you though…he just wasn't that kind of man.

"Yes." He said. "I'm going to be in my lab." And with that he walked away, leaving Marie no chance to fit in another word.

Marie frowned a bit at Stein not trusting her with whatever he was going through. How could she help him if he wouldn't even tell her what was wrong?

"Well, this house isn't going to clean itself!" Marie said smiling once again. "Time to get to work!"

"Not wearing that!" a familiar voice cried enthusiastically.

Marie looked up to see a small purple cat hop though the window and land on the ground back into her human form.

"Oh, Blair; what brings you here?" Marie asked, still slightly surprised to see the cat show up so randomly.

"To fix you up!" she said playfully, as she eyed Marie up.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked with confusion evident on her face.

Blair giggled and glided up to Marie with a curious smile, before grabbing both of her boobs.

"H-hey!" Marie cried, pulling back immediately. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You've got a rather nice set there don't you? Why don't you show those girls off?" Blair asked playfully.

"I…what?" Marie asked still trying to catch up to the whole situation.

"Hehe, I brought you a present! Pumpkin, pum pumpkin!" Blair said cheerily.

With her chant said, a box of some sort came through the window.

"It was hard to carry in cat form!" Blair explained. "Hehe, I got you a present. You like the goofy professor right?" Blair winked.

Marie's face flushed.

"N-not so loud!" Marie cried. "And what does Stein have to do with anything?"

"Hmmm, you're going to be cleaning in this!" Blair said happily, opening the box and pulling out a sexy French maid outfit.

Marie immediately blushed heavily.

"I-I'm not wearing that!" Marie cried.

"Why not? I think that Stein boy would really like you in it!" Blair purred.

Marie opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"You neeed to wear this." Blair whined. "I paid good money for this."

"Then return it because there's no way I'm wearing something like that!" Marie growled.

"Hmmmmm let's play a game! If I win you have to wear that outfit the entire time you clean, and if you win I'll take the dress back!" Blair proposed.

Without thinking before she spoke, Marie immediately blurted out an answer.

"Fine!" Marie said.

Shit. She immediately regretted it.

"Good! Now let's play….rock, paper, scissors!" Blair said cutely.

Rock, paper, scissors? Seriously?

Marie groaned and held out her hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they shouted together.

Marie won with rock beating scissors.

"Ha! That's one against you!" Marie said smirking.

They shot again….Blair won.

Marie gulped.

"Awww next one decides who wins!" Blair teased.

ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS…..NO!

Marie gaped at her hand representing paper and Blair's being scissors.

"Hehe, haaave funn! Now let me see what you look like in it!" Blair said.

Shit….damnit! DAMN!

Returning from her room with her head hung, Marie stood in front of Blair with a reddened face.

"Oh! You look so sexy!" Blair cried.

Marie groaned…she felt beyond embarrassed.

_At least Stein isn't here to see me….._

"HEY CREEPY PROFESSOR! MARIE NEEDS YOU!" Blair screamed before taking off.

Marie gasped and hid behind a couch instantly…no..way!

Stein emerged about 20 seconds later.

"Marie…why is Blair over?...Marie?" Stein asked.

"Um….don't laugh…ok?" Marie said with humiliation in her tone.

"Um...ok?" Stein said, not understanding why Marie was hiding behind his couch.

GULP…Now he knew.

Marie stood before him in an extremely short French maid costume….low cut, revealing half of her breasts, and so short that it barely covered her bottom…oh….wow.

…..?

"Um….I….was going to….clean…" Marie choked.

Stein was still in shock, but turned around.

Marie's face turned to one of complete and utter horror.

_He thinks I'm hideous and ridiculous!_

Little did Marie know, that it was quite the opposite. It was damn sexy. Yes it was ridiculous, but even Stein couldn't deny that Marie looked…tempting to say the very least.

If this wasn't sexual temptation, then Stein didn't know what was.

He found a mixture of natural male instinct combined with the madness, begging him to turn around and forcefully fulfill every last desire that he had.

He wanted to play with those long, beautiful, shapely legs. He wanted to run his hands all over her curvy frame and memorize every single inch of it; and NOT with clothing on. He wanted to tear every bit of fabric from her body so that all of her lovely anatomy could be exposed to his hungry eyes. He wanted to take hold of her ample breasts and do whatever he pleased with them. He wondered what sort of bodily and emotional response she would have to his touch. He wanted to rub, stroke, kiss, taste, and toy with every last part of her body until he was certain that there was nothing he didn't know about her. And if it was possible…he wanted to pound her senseless…he wondered how that would feel.

No….he had to stop this. He found himself laughing faintly…he was so close to losing all control. He had to stop this before he hurt Marie. He knew that if he didn't stop, he wouldn't care if Marie was begging him to let her go…he would do ANYTHING to satisfy whatever he was craving.

"Um…Stein.." Marie said weakly.

God…mmm that weak voice; she was feeling vulnerable…how easy it would be to overpower her right now. She was inferior to his strength. He could have it all now; whatever he desired! How could she stop him?

Then he could hear it; Marie stepping closer and closer to him. She was going to lay her hand on him.

"I'm sorry…it was—" Marie began.

_Marie….you have no idea what I plan to do with you…NO! I have to get away from her NOW!_

"Don't touch me!" Stein shouted abruptly.

Marie gasped with a fearful expression and stepped backwards.

"Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't come anywhere near me. Don't let me anywhere near you!" Stein said, still not looking at her. Having said that, he clenched his eyes shut and dismissed himself hastily; locking himself back into his lab.

Marie was in shock…..she stood there stiffly.

_Was I really….that repulsive? Wow, he must think I'm a total idiot right now! He must think I did this on purpose because I'm desperate! Now he thinks I'm a sleaze! Great…._

Marie sniffed but fought off her tears and looked about her. "No crying, Marie; don't do too much of it….this house still needs cleaning."

Shaking things off and slapping her cheeks a couple of times, Marie proceeded to work.

After several hours of cleaning; the house was sparkling…well as much as a grey house could sparkle. She sighed and looked back over at the lab doors; Stein hadn't returned.

"I wonder what he's doing in there….I wonder what he's thinking?" she whispered. Sighing, Marie plopped down on the living room couch and fell onto her side. "I'm so stupid….I should have turned Blair down, but instead I got all reckless again…"

Marie was exhausted…so tired physically and emotionally. Without even realizing it, she had fallen asleep…she was gone…so tired. How could she not be? So much had happened in just a short period of time.

While Marie slept quietly, Stein finally emerged from his lab and was taken aback slightly at the sight of everything being spotless; he couldn't remember his house ever looking like this. Then he spotted something even more captivating; Marie. She was still in that outfit…and the way she was curled up was showing part of her lower cheeks and pressing her breasts together….she was asleep….she was vulnerable….completely defenseless.

Stein had a choice to make and it had to be now….he could feel the inner battle waging already…

(A/N: Wow this was fun to write. Lots of mixed emotions here and the odd complexity of there being humor but also a lot of angst. This may sound odd but I really enjoy writing the more dark side of Stein. He's got a lot of dark inner workings that he's always fighting against. Ugh and once again I have to get some inner frustration out by saying how I want Medusa to die a million times over for being a slutty bitch….to hell with Medusa! :D ….oh and thanks for reading! XD )


	7. I Don't Love You

It was his decision. He could choose whether to take advantage of Marie or not, in whatever shape or form that may be. Should he dissect her? Yes…he wanted to but not only that…he wanted to satisfy his instinctive male appetite. Yes, Stein had made his decision; he WAS going to experiment on her. He was going to do as he pleased to her body; he would explore every inch of it without discretion. Then after satisfying that half of his desires, he would cut her open and see what the inside of that lovely body looked like.

He stared down at her lower regions…mmmm he could see up the bottom of her dress a bit. How he wanted to be able to see further….he wanted to touch her…

Stein's sadistic toothy smile appeared as he knelt down to be level with her face and cocked his head to the side.

"You look so lovely Marie….I'm sure you'll look even lovelier without those clothes on and your skin sliced open." Stein said. "and now, I will—."

Stein froze…..she was asleep but….

"You're crying….why?" he said in a somewhat spacy and confused tone.

Marie's Dream:

"_So….I won't get to see daddy anymore?" a ten year old Marie asked her mother with tear filled eyes and a quivery lip. _

"_I'm sorry Marie…." Her mother said softly, looking away from her daughter. _

"_So…daddy…isn't coming home?" Marie asked with her voice cracking even more._

_Marie couldn't take it…she knew….she KNEW. She was ten but SHE KNEW….what that stone in front of her meant….a grave…she knew what that was. She could see it had her father's name on it clearly….but why? Why did he have to be him? Why couldn't it be someone else?_

"_That's right….." Marie's mother answered. _

_There was a hush, but soon Marie wailed and began to sob uncontrollably as she flung herself into her mother's arms. Marie's mother sank to the ground and held her daughter, crying as well. _

"_I don't want him to be gone! I want him to come home!" Marie sobbed. _

"_I'm so sorry…" the blonde woman said, petting her daughters hair. _

_It had been so confusing to Marie….what had happened? They were at the beach and her mother had been swimming when suddenly she sank beneath the waves. Her father grabbed a float and immediately left for her mother. Marie had felt so helpless standing there on the white sand watching things unfold. Her father left….and her mother came back on the float…alone…._

_They had recovered his body but Marie didn't see that….her mother wouldn't let her. It took a few days for the funeral to be planned and during that time Marie couldn't help but desperately cling to a hope that her father was just gone for a little while; she knew that wasn't true…._

"_I'm sorry….I'm sorry…my Marie…" Her mother whispered in tears. _

"_Mommy….daddy…daddy….I MISS YOU DADDY! I want you to come back! Come back! Come home! You promised you'd kiss me goodbye when I went to the academy! YOU PROMISED!" _

Exit Dream:

Stein had stopped; apparently he hadn't been completely swallowed up by the madness because right now all he could do was stare….what happened? Why was Marie crying?

"Come back….come back…" she whispered in her sleep.

Come back? What did that mean?

"I miss you….I miss you so much…." She breathed.

Who did she miss? Why was she missing them?

"Who do you miss?" Stein asked softly.

Marie sniffed loudly as tears continued to flow down her face freely.

"Marie?" Stein asked.

She began to shiver and sniff louder.

"Why did you leave me?" she choked out.

What?

"Marie…" Stein said, continuing to watch her.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…..didn't get to say goodbye…" she whimpered.

Stein didn't know who this person was, but it was obviously very serious and horribly traumatic for Marie.

"Marie, wake up." Stein said, pressing a hand against her shoulder.

Marie continued to cry; this was horrible.

Stein shook her more firmly. "Marie, wake up." He said a bit more loudly.

She still didn't wake, and her body began to quake uncontrollably…what could he do? This was too much. What now?

Stein did the only thing he could think of at the time; it was almost like instinct and he wondered where the action had come from. He leaned in carefully and pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth.

Having made contact, Stein held it for only a few seconds before regretting the action. He pulled away aggressively and cursed himself. Damnit…he wasn't supposed to feel this way! He was supposed to be rejecting his past feelings for Marie! Now he was….ugh what could he have been thinking?

Stein was torn from his self-scolding when Marie's eye shot open.

"Stein…?" she asked weakly.

She then felt the moisture on her face and wiped it away quickly. Shortly after that, she realized her state of dress and sat up stiffly and attempted to cover herself. It was impossible though. When she pulled the dress up to cover her breasts, it was too short on the bottom, but if she tried to cover her lower regions, it would expose more of her breasts.

Stein wordlessly removed his lab coat and draped it over her shoulders, allowing her to do the rest of the work.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

Stein nodded.

Awkward silence…

"Who did you lose?" Stein asked finally.

"Huh?" Marie asked in confusion.

"You were talking in your sleep. Who did you lose?" Stein asked carefully.

"Stein…." Marie paused.

She wanted to tell him but…

"It's ok." Stein said.

Marie looked at him with confusion.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Stein said calmly. "There's no reason you should have to."

Marie nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She said kindly.

Stein nodded but he was still inwardly distraught. What could he do? Had he given Marie false hope earlier about their relationship? Had he made her think that he still had remaining feelings?...even if that was true….he just couldn't….ugh was she thinking about being in a relationship with him? And how did he feel about Marie? He was so unsure about everything; his brain was fried for once.

_If I can't figure it out, then I will assume that I do not love Marie…not romantically…_

At that thought, Stein could have sworn he felt a pain shoot through his chest, but he shoved it aside.

_Even if I do love her, we can never be together; a relationship between us is impossible._

When he looked up again, he saw that Marie had a tender smile on her face…one that read…love? No. No, no NO.

"Stein…I didn't say anything before but…well Stein I really think that I still—."

"Don't Marie." Stein said cutting her off.

Marie's eye went wide.

"Don't say anything else…because I don't." Stein said with his bangs covering his eyes. Marie stared on in fearful anticipation. "…because I don't love you. I don't. I don't want a relationship with you…I don't even know what I want. Don't grow attached to someone like me, Marie. I'm not….I don't even know what to think of you. Because I can't figure it out…I don't love you."

Silence…..

The only thing that could be heard was Marie's shallow breathing.

How was she supposed to react to this? This had to be the most heart shattering moment of her life….and it was at the time she needed it least.

(A/N: Oh wow! Stein is really trying hard to keep things under control! But poor Marie is getting torn apart in the process. Ok, I have to say, I think Marie would look incredibly hot as a French maid lol no I'm not a lesbian; I just think Marie is damn adorable. So what will Marie do in her moment of complete despair? She's just woken up from a dream of losing her father AND Stein is going mad AND the kishin has been revived! What is Marie to do? Hehe you will find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone.)


	8. I Will Love You as a Friend

Marie walked the halls of the school with a smile on her face; she really did love being here and seeing everyone. Such a lovely school too…it brought back so many memories. She looked at the sign above one of the doors; Class Crescent Moon; she had been in that class when she was still a student.

"Hi Miss Marie!" called a young female student.

"Hi! Good morning!" Marie chirped, waving her hand.

She was in a good mood today, which was shocking considering yesterday's events…

Flashback:

"_Don't grow attached to someone like me, Marie. I'm not….I don't even know what to think of you. Because I can't figure it out…I don't love you." _

_Silence….._

_The only thing that could be heard was Marie's shallow breathing. _

_How was she supposed to react to this? This had to be the most heart shattering moment of her life….and it was at the time she needed it least._

_Finally, Marie did something. She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile or a sad one; it was acceptance. She understood; even if it was painful. _

"_That's fine if you don't love me, because I never expected you to…however, you can't ask me to not grow attached to you, because I already have." Marie said smoothly. _

_Stein's looked confused and somewhat worried at her response. What exactly did she mean? How was she handling his harsh remark so well considering her sensitive nature?_

"_Whether or not you care about me is secondary; it doesn't matter to me. It won't change the fact that I care about you and that I'm your partner now. So…I'm all done cleaning and I'm going to change out of this silly outfit. You wait here. Once I'm changed we're going to have some tea together and you can't say no." Marie said winking at the end and walking away. _

End Flashback:

Yes, it had hurt to some degree, however, the way Stein had said it made things a bit easier to deal with. He hadn't said it in a hateful or rejecting sort of way; it was more informative; no; it was more like a rather bland and somewhat confused way of explaining how he felt and what he was thinking. She was fine with that. And right now, she wanted to focus on taking care of her students…and taking care of Stein. That was what was most important.

She went throughout her day smiling, but every now and then she'd see something that would remind her of something from back in her student life….like that vase over there….yes; that was the exact vase!

Flashback:

"_I'm loooost! I'm so hungry and tired…I don't know what to do! Sooo tiiiiireed…" Marie whined before leaning backwards in exhaustion, thinking she would fall back against the wall; she didn't. _

_Instead she bumped into a small pedestal that had a rather expensive looking vase on it. _

_Noooo!_

_It was falling…great now she was really in trouble. _

_Marie cried out and waved her hands around in an attempt to catch it; she got it!_

"_Yes!" she cried flinging her arms in the air. _

_Shit…_

_In the process of flinging her arms in joy, she accidentally threw the vase. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the shattering sound. _

_1…2…3…?_

_Nothing. She opened her eyes and turned around to see…_

"_Stein…" Marie whispered. _

_Stein stood still holding the vase with a blank expression. _

"_What on earth are you doing, Marie?" Stein asked dully. _

"_I was…um…well you see I caught it but then I—."_

"_Flailed about in exaggerated excitement at your success but lost your grip and flung the vase in the process…" Stein said, completing her sentence. _

"_Um…yeah." Was all Marie said. _

"_Be more careful. If you don't you'll get in trouble or get hurt." Stein said coolly, placing the vase back where it belonged. _

"_Hehe ok!" Marie said happily. _

End Flashback:

Yes, that had been just one of the times…why did so many memories of hers have Stein in them? Wait, she already knew the answer; she loved him. She always had and always would, no matter what. He was her first love, granted he wasn't anything like she thought her first love would be, but yes she adored him all the same.

She remembered her love for romantic tales when she was younger, and to this day she still had a thing for them. She had first envisioned herself with a rather bright sort of man. She could picture thick yet smooth brown hair, tender chocolaty brown eyes, and warm toned skin…or maybe a man with dashing blue eyes and wavy blonde hair with peachy skin…or maybe a strong looking black haired boy with tan skin…oh and they ALL would have a dashing smile! So many ideas had popped into her head over the years but she knew…right when she laid eyes on THAT boy, that he was the one.

Pale skin, silvery-grey hair, dull green eyes, and an uninterested expression; that was who she immediately fell head over heels for.

Now however, Stein had assured her that he had no romantic feelings for her; it was painful; it was officially confirmed that he didn't and would never care for her; so then….why wasn't she in tears? Why wasn't she completely non-functioning?

"Stein….." Marie sighed.

…..

Later that day, Marie had run into Crona; oh how she adored him. He was simply wonderful; anyone who didn't think so must be insane. He had seemed rather shaky so she decided to have him over for tea.

Of course he was naturally extremely shy and unnecessarily insecure, but Marie understood.

"If you can believe it, all there was when I first got here were beakers and test tubes. I had to bring in the cups myself!" Marie chirped with a smile.

"It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you can drink out of it." Ragnarok countered.

Marie ignored the unusual weapon's remark and simply smiled; that was just Ragnarok for you.

"I've added my own touches to the place over time, but I can't change the place up too much; if I did Stein would have a fit." Marie said with a small laugh.

Stein….this situation…it seemed a bit like marriage.

_Married to Stein….if he asked me I wouldn't hesitate to say yes…I would have said yes when I was back at the academy! I would have said yes if he asked me in one of the letters he wrote to me when I was in Oceania! Stein will never though…I need to put this out of my head. He's obviously made it clear that he has no remaining feelings for me. _

"Why don't I have any tea?" Ragnarok complained, snapping Marie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, but you don't have a mouth so how can you drink?" Marie said with confusion.

"Yes I do! Wanna see?" Ragnarok said.

"Um ok" Marie said back.

Ragnarok flashed his gigantic mouth at Marie, startling her a bit, but still she smiled and went to get the tea right away.

Haha that Ragnarok; he said he wanted PEPPER in his tea; whatever floats your boat, Marie supposed. In the kitchen, Marie hummed happily to herself. She loved having Crona over; it was like having her own child…she wanted a child SO much.

_I want a child of my own someday. I would LOVE to have 3 or maybe 4…maybe even 5! Oh that would be wonderful!...but I don't have anyone…oh who cares? I have sweet Crona over here right now and he needs me! And I have so much to be thankful for right now. I have Stein being kind to me and allowing me to stay here, I have so many wonderful friends, and I get to teach at the academy which has been more of a blessing than I could have ever imagined. I'm so happy._

With that Marie smiled and returned to Crona and watched him take a nervous sip of his tea. What a sweetie…

However….the look on Crona's face reminded her much of herself back when she was fifteen; no not necessarily the facial expression, but the emotion behind the face; nervousness, unsureness, worry, anxiety, and tension.

Flashback:

_Marie sat with her mother sipping tea. She was over at her mother's for fall break, but something seemed off and it was driving Marie mad on the inside. It was quiet; that NEVER happened when she was with her mother. They would talk and talk until the sun went down and they had no breath left in them; not this time. It felt like stomach was churning and her heart was tearing. Her mother was hiding something; she knew it. _

"_Sweetheart?" Marie's mother finally said. _

"_Um, yes mom?" Marie said both quickly and loudly, having been startled by her mother's sudden interaction. _

"_I need to tell you something, but I want you to pinky promise that you won't panic after I've told you what it is." The green eyed woman said offering her daughter a smile. _

"_Mom?" Marie asked worriedly. _

_Her mother held out her pinky to Marie with anticipation evident in her green orbs. Marie reluctantly began to extend her finger as well, but was shocked when her mother spoke up again._

"_Don't take my finger unless you mean it." Her mother said._

_After taking a small breath, Marie accepted the pinky and wrapped it with her own and shook it once. _

"_Marie…mommy is very, very sick." Her mother said calmly. _

_Marie's eyes widened. _

"_Mom…..?" Marie asked with fear. _

"_I have been for a while now…the doctors can't help me anymore. I have about a month to live darling…." Her mother said, offering a sad smile. _

_Marie was frozen; unmoving. The world seemed to stop turning; Marie felt absolutely dead. Then…_

_Marie broke out into uncontrollable screams and wails and threw herself into her mother's arms. Her mother immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked her blonde hair. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Marie screamed into her mom's shoulder. _

"_Because I wanted you to be happy…" her mother whispered. _

"_No! No, no, no, NO!" Marie sobbed. "That's not fair! I wanted to know! You should have told me!" _

_Her mother didn't answer; she was just comforted Marie; she knew her daughter didn't want an answer right now. _

"_That's horrible! I hate you mom!" Marie screamed. _

_Her mother growled at the last sentence and pulled Marie away roughly. _

"_Marie Mjolnir! YOU LOOK AT YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NOW! Stop crying and look at me!" her mother shouted. _

_Marie choked and looked at her mother weakly. _

"_Momma…." Marie choked. _

"_You NEVER say that word again; do you understand me? Don't you ever use the word hate like that! I won't have you say that because that's not how my little girl is! You are NOT a hater, Marie; I know who you are…you're the most loving girl I have ever met…even more than me…" her mother said. _

_Marie coughed and threw her arms around her mother once again. _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Marie sobbed. _

"_I know you didn't…." her mother whispered._

"_Hey mom….is there anything you want before….well…" Marie trailed off. _

"_Yes. I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the whole world. I want you to grow up to be strong and happy and find a good husband and have children…always follow your heart, Marie. Don't let the world be your boss. Do the right thing…oh and also…tell me how that crush of yours is." Marie's mom said smirking. _

_Marie blushed instantly. _

"_C-crush? What crush?" Marie cried. _

"_That silver haired boy I see in the pictures you send me." Marie's mom teased. _

"_H-he's just…" Marie stammered. _

"_I can tell you like him." Her mother said winking. "He seems the type that you'd like."_

"_How could you tell he's my type? You don't know much about him.." Marie questioned. _

"_Because he's weird." Marie's mom said laughing. "And he's very handsome as well and I can see that you're always standing next to him in your pictures." _

"_You're the best….thanks mom…." Marie said smiling and holding her mother once again…_

End Flashback:

All the while, during Crona's visit, Marie kept smiling; she sort of wanted to adopt him; he was so cute! After he left, she felt a bit sad, but at the same time still happy that she was able to have him over.

"I'm home." Called Stein.

Marie smiled happily; she felt like he was the husband coming home.

"Hey there! You just missed Crona; he was just here having tea." Marie said happily.

Stein looked a bit puzzled.

"Oh, did he need anything?" Stein asked.

"No, he just came for a visit. He's such a good kid; I adore him. You know, the kids at the academy make the teaching all worthwhile. I love them so much!" Marie said happily.

Stein looked at her gently. She was a natural mother, and simply adored everyone, and everyone at the school really seemed to like her as well. How could they not? She loved everyone.

"You're a good teacher, Marie." Stein said kindly.

"Thank you!" Marie said happily.

Turning around, Stein found himself being slightly puzzled by Marie's cheeriness. Hadn't he just basically dashed her hopes of him ever having deep care for her? Yet she was still here…smiling for him…Marie.

_Marie has always been one to love others; she's always smiling for people even if her heart is broken….Marie…even after what I've done and what I might do, you are still smiling for me. Thank you…I do appreciate it. Even if I don't say anything; it means everything…._

"I'm going to make dinner!" Marie said happily as she walked lightly into the kitchen.

Stein found himself following her curiously and watching her from behind the doorframe a bit. She was smiling…smiling during everything. It never stopped. She hummed a bit and would twirl around cutely if something she needed was behind her. She did every single thing as if it were a complete pleasure and perhaps even a privilege to do so; she was…grateful….thankful for all she had. He wondered how she did it; how she was able to care for everyone so much, so often. She looked like a real housewife. Stein shook his head. No. He had to get any thoughts even remotely related to something affectionate out of his head; there would be none of that….Marie was just his friend…just his friend. Even so, she was one amazing person. Absolutely incredible. Hmmm and would it be so wrong to love her as a friend? No, it couldn't be THAT wrong. So be it; he would indeed love Marie…as his friend.

Little did Stein know, that it would be more difficult than he originally thought, to simply love Marie as just a friend.

(A/N: Ugh, sorry for the long ass update wait. My life has been a bitch lately and I've been too tired to stay up until 1 AM to finish a chapter like I normally do. Thank you for reading though and I promise that I'll try and work faster! More chapters are coming soon! SteinxMarie forever!)


	9. Because I Care About You

Stein sat in his room alone thinking; it was a good time to sit alone in the dark because Marie wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while. Whenever she saw him behaving that way it worried her.

He had seen Lord Death not long ago and his words echoed in Stein's mind.

"Marie has told me she's been worried about you. She says you seem more exhausted than usual." Lord Death had said.

Stein had of course immediately fired off a lie in a smooth and natural way; Stein was a great liar; it was no problem for him. In truth, the madness had been eating away at him even more than usual for some reason; he wondered why…why was it happening this quickly? And Marie…what would happen to her if he really went mad?

Marie….she had been worried about him…why? Why did she worry so much for his sake? She was always making sure he was doing well. Even when she had been away in Oceania, she still sent him letters telling him that she cared, and reminding him to eat and sleep well. She had always cared about him for some reason.

Stein was worried too though. Was his madness really starting to show that much? He thought he had been doing a relatively good job at hiding it, but apparently it was wearing him out enough that Marie could see its physical effects on him. He wondered if Marie was suspicious of his madness. She was sweet and gave people the benefit of the doubt, but she wasn't stupid; perhaps she really could tell that his madness was increasing.

Stein took out a cigarette; his third one in the past ten minutes.

He really was exhausted if he admitted it; physically and emotionally. He had been exhausted like this before though...

Flashback:

"_Franken, I want you to clean all the clothes in the house, along with our draperies by hand." Stein's mother said to a nine year old Stein. _

"_But I just did them yesterday…" Stein said slowly. _

"_Do them again!" his mother shouted. _

"_I want you to clean the house all over again too! I want the top, main, and basement floors done all over! You did a horrible job!" she snarled. _

"_Mom…I haven't slept in four days because you keep making me do so much work…I'm so tired. Mom, can I just please rest for a minute?" Stein asked. _

"_Oh listen to you complaining. Poor Franken! He has chores to do! You're mother does so much already and I ask you to do a few simple tasks and you want to nap on the job. So selfish." His mother growled. "Now, before you do the wash, I want you to put the dishes away. Do it NOW." _

_Stein rubbed the dark bags below his eyes and dragged himself over to the dish washer and began to put things away. At one point, Stein's eyes fluttered closed and his grip loosened._

_CRASH!_

_Stein's eyes shot open to look down in horror at the shattered tea set. _

"_What did you-. Oh you clumsy brat!" his mother said angrily, grabbing her son's arm and pushing him to the ground. _

_In order to keep himself from falling on his face, Stein reached out his hands but subsequently pushed his hands onto some of the shattered glass. He cried out in pain. _

"_Clumsy…" his mother scoffed. "Clean all of that up." _

_Stein stood and looked at his blood covered hands. His mother smirked. _

"_Perhaps you should just stitch them shut you freakish child." His mother laughed. _

_But as she was walking away Stein began to laugh quietly…eerily. _

"_What's so funny?" she shouted, grabbing his shoulder. _

_Her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk when she saw her son's frightening and disturbing expression. _

"_Oh nothing mom…I was just thinking of how it might be fun to stitch your lips shut so you could never yell at me again." Stein said with a smile as he cocked his head to the side. _

_His mother choked and took a step back. _

"_Then maybe after that…I could stitch your eyes closed so you wouldn't be able to look at things and tell me to redo them…and I could watch you fall all over the place from not being able to see…tell me mom…wouldn't it be funny if you just sat all alone with your eyes sewn shut and I came up veerrrry quietly and dismembered you? Hehe you wouldn't even see it coming…..what do you think mommy…..?" Stein said, taking another step closer to his mom with his grin widening. _

"_Y-you…what….who are you?" she stammered. _

"_I thought you said I was your child…who else would I be? So mom….would you like to find me some thread to sew the cuts on my hands shut?" Stein asked eerily. _

"_S-skip your chores! Just go on! Get out!" his mother screamed, throwing a random object at his face. _

"_Ok mom…I'm going to go outside and play…." Stein said walking away slowly. _

…_.it was about 30 minutes later when his mother had gone to find him. She figured she'd smack him back into shape…but she wasn't prepared at all for what came next. _

_A shrill, terrified scream could be heard from what seemed to be miles around. _

"_F-F-Franken! What have you done?" she screamed through her hands that were over her mouth. _

_Stein looked at her with a blank expression before allowing a small smile to creep onto his face. _

"_I decided to play with the cat….it was so much fun while it lasted…" Stein said looking down at his mother's cat. _

"_Y-you've killed him!" she screamed. _

"_He was so fun to dissect….better than squirrels or rabbits." _

End Flashback:

Stein wondered….would he end up doing something terrible to Marie too, if he ended up too exhausted? Would his exhaustion make him more vulnerable to madness? Marie….he could never live with himself if he hurt her…she was too valuable.

"Stein?" came a familiar concerned voice.

Stein didn't look up; he already knew who it was.

"You're sitting in the dark again…that's not good for you; you know? You've seemed so tired lately, so if you're going to sit in the dark, then just take a nap." Marie said setting down the bag of groceries in her arms.

Stein didn't answer.

"Hey, can you hear me? Stein…." Marie said gently, coming over to his bed and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Marie. I'm not tired either…" Stein said absentmindedly.

"That's not what those dark bags under your eyes are telling me." Marie said waving a finger at him.

Stein sighed and in the process exhaled some smoke.

He was surprised when he felt Marie pluck the cigarette from his mouth, and put it out in the ashtray on his nightstand.

"Stop that. It's not an equivalent to some good rest." Marie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know how to take care of myself." Stein said as he began to get up.

He was surprised once again, when Marie pushed him back onto his bed and looked at him firmly.

"No no mister. You're getting some rest _right now_. Now close those eyes and go to sleep." Marie said winking cutely.

"I have work to do…" Stein protested.

"Don't give me that. Work can wait; your health can't." Marie said.

"Why are you so serious about this?" Stein asked, closing his eyes, as his voice finally became somewhat agitated.

There was a long pause….

"You really must be tired huh? Out of it…" Marie said quietly, turning away.

"What do you mean?" Stein asked.

"Because if you had any sense in that head of yours you wouldn't have asked me why I was serious about this!" Marie said, clenching her fists.

"Marie…" Stein said.

"Don't you get it by now? I care about you! Somebody who cares about you wouldn't let you push yourself past your limits!" Marie said loudly.

Stein could hear her voice cracking. Marie was loving; yes. She cared so much for him and everyone else but she could definitely get upset. She was obviously upset right now…it wasn't because she was being inconvenienced…it was because she was sad that he hadn't seen why she was doing what she was doing.

"I'm going to put the groceries away…" Marie breathed, walking out of the room.

She paused at the doorframe. "If you need anything….let me know….please." she said, before walking out.

Even after all that frustration…she still felt the need to let him know that she cared. She felt bad for her outburst…

_She's working so hard for me…I haven't really done anything for her at all. But what would I do anyway? I can't think of what to do. What could I do….._

Then Stein mentally slapped himself, for not having thought of the solution sooner. He stood slowly and made his way to the kitchen. He watched Marie from the doorframe.

She was smiling…

Marie always started smiling once she got into the kitchen; it was such a natural and fun place for her to be. She loved cooking….

Stein took in a slow breath and walked in smoothly.

"Marie." He said in a relaxed tone.

She turned to him with pink cheeks and an embarrassed expression.

"Um….Stein…I'm sorry for yelling back there. I don't know what got into me. I guess I just got a bit flustered is all, but it's no excuse for yelling at you. I just want to let you know that I'm not angry. I mean, it must be so hard for you right now…with all of the things you're going through. I should've been more understanding…" she said, looking to the side a bit.

Stein stared at her. How did she manage to be him to the apology? Marie cared about him so much…WHY? She was always so nice to him even when he didn't deserve it.

"No. I can't blame you for getting frustrated. You were trying to be helpful and it must have seemed like I was neglecting your efforts and being unappreciative." Stein said looking at her with a dull expression.

"I wouldn't really say that's what it was." Marie said, as she began to prepare some tea.

Stein raised an eyebrow; confused and rather surprised that his diagnosis of her behavior had been wrong.

"It was more because I felt like you just didn't get what my position was. I felt like you thought I was just bossing you around. That's not it. I just…I just want to make sure you're alright…" Marie said softly, before finally looking at him and stepping up to him.

Stein looked at her intently; she was so full of mixed emotions right now; she was hard to read.

Then she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him sweetly and sighed into his chest.

"I just care about you _so much_. I just want you to understand that…and don't you dare think to ask me why I do….I just…" she trailed off.

"Rest." Stein said simply.

"Huh?" Marie asked, loosening her grip to look at him.

"I'm going to lie down." He said.

Marie smiled. "Good…" she said softly. "But…" she began.

"Yes?" Stein asked.

"Can I…." Marie started shyly; a blush formed on her cheeks. "lie down…with you? I-it's only because I want to make sure you're resting!" she rushed.

Stein turned around and allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "Yes. You probably need to rest up too…"

Marie smiled a bit and followed Stein to his room and flicked off the lights. She could hear Stein remove his lab coat and allow it to fall to the floor followed by his sliding into bed and settling down. The room was dark, so Marie moved about rather awkwardly. She finally found the bed and climbed in carefully. Yawning, she stretched out her arms and allowed them to rest….

"Marie." Stein said quietly.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly.

"If it isn't too much to ask; could you move your right hand? It's on my groin." Stein said nonchalantly.

Marie's face heated up beyond belief and she yelped and yanked her hand away. She flailed about it embarrassment and fell off the bed in the process with a loud thud.

"Ow…" Marie whined.

"You ok?" Stein asked.

"Um….yeah…sorry.." she answered awkwardly, climbing back into bed.

Despite Stein having asked Marie if she was fine, he wasn't fully alright himself as his pants were now much tighter than he would have liked them to be.

Silence….

"Stein?" Marie asked softly.

No answer….

Marie moved her face closer to his and realized from his breathing that he was asleep.

"You must have been so tired…." Marie whispered, reaching up and brushing a few of his bangs out of his face. "And this must be so hard for you…I can't imagine how difficult it must be…"

Marie carefully leaned forward, hoping she was aiming correctly, to press her lips against the soft skin of his forehead. She kept them there for a while, savoring the feel of his smooth skin against her warm silken lips. She breathed in and out gently and allowed her tender and loving healing wavelength to radiate from her. She could hear his breathing relax and feel his muscles loosen up as she soothed his soul with her wavelength.

Finally, after some time, she pulled her lips away just a bit.

"I love you…" she whispered against his skin, before getting comfortable in his bed and drifting off to sleep as well.

Only a few moments after Marie fell asleep, Stein began to stir a bit….

Still fast asleep, five words managed to escape from his lips.

"I love you too, Marie….." he breathed in his sleep his above a whisper…."I…really do…"

(A/N: Awwww ^_^ the cuteness. I really enjoyed writing a more heated Marie, like when she gets more agitated. Marie is indeed adorable and loving but she can still get frustrated like everyone else lol so I liked writing that as weird as that sounds. I love Marie…well and I love Stein…and this is my fav pairing ugh now I'm babbling. Haha thanks for reading guys!)


	10. Remembering

Marie sat on the edge of Stein's bed stroking his hair delicately while watching his pale sleeping face closely.

_I woke up but he's still fast asleep. He must have needed this nap terribly…poor Stein; he must be so tired. _

"I'm going to go make some dinner for when you wake up, alright?" Marie whispered with a smile, brushing a few of his bangs out of his face. "And I'll clean up the house a bit too…"

Marie carefully lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She smiled lightly to herself and hummed delicately.

"Now…what should I make?" Marie asked herself. "Hmmm it's a little late right now, so maybe something simple. A pasta dish; that's what I'll do!" she finished happily.

Marie gently set some garlic and herb seasoned chicken in the oven and began to bring some water to a boil. After about ten minutes she dropped the pasta in. She quietly laughed in a cute way as everything started coming together.

"Now, while Stein is asleep I'll dust his lab. That place is filthy and when Stein is awake he won't let me clean that room up! Ugh there's no telling when the last time that place has been cleaned…." Marie said, shaking her head.

After retrieving a duster, Marie very quietly made her way into Stein's lab and closed the door behind her.

She began to lift beakers and test tubes with the utmost care, all the while thinking of Stein.

It was odd; she never thought that she'd fall in love with a man like Stein. He was definitely unusual; there was no denying that. He enjoyed cutting things open and had been that way for as long as he could remember. It was the firsts thing a stranger would discover about him; that he loved dismembering living things…but there was more to him.

_Other than the fact that Stein is strong and smart…he's gentle and kind. He worries about the people he cares for and would do anything to protect them. He takes care of the students and is always working to help them improve their skills. _

Marie closed her eye for a moment and smiled gently before opening it once more. Upon opening it though, she noticed something sticking out of a drawer. She raised an eyebrow curiously and made her way over to it. Pulling the object out, she found it oddly familiar…this tiny little booklet….

Finally, Marie remembered what the booklet was after she cracked open the cover and looked inside.

_These photos of Stein….I saw them back when we studied for the super written exam together. _

Marie paged through the photos until she landed on one photo of Stein sitting under a tree, looking to be about eight years old. He was adorable.

Marie traced her fingers over the photo delicately.

_He looks so innocent…so sweet, like he wouldn't hurt a fly. But there's a similarity to how he is now…those eyes…that far off look. I wonder what he's thinking about there…it's hard to read what it might be. The first time I saw him was when I saw twelve. I always tried to talk to him, but he brushed me off each time. I wonder why I never gave up; I guess that's just never been the kind of person I am. I remember the first time he ever approached me; the first time he came to me first…._

Flashback:

"_I still can't believe I hugged him yesterday." Marie said to herself cutely. "I wonder if he'll come and have lunch with me today, like suggested." _

_Suddenly, Marie felt a rather strong, looming presence behind her. Turning around, Marie's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Stein…" was all she could get out. _

_He stood there silent, behind her. _

_Then finally her face lit up with a huge smile. _

"_Did you come to eat lunch with me today?" Marie asked excitedly. _

"_Why are you so excited about it?" Stein said dully. _

"_Because I've been asking you to for so long and now you're finally here! I'm so glad!" Marie chirped. _

_Marie looked around and noticed the eyes of many others fixated them, especially of girls. Marie scowled at the disgusted looks she and Stein were receiving, and the whispers that filled the room. _

"_Stein, let's go on the roof." Marie suggested, smiling at him. _

_She did partly want to be alone with him so that she could get to know him better but she also was sick of people judging them; it wasn't any of their damn business. _

_She took Stein's hand softly and began to pull him along. _

_Stein stared at their linked hands with a look of confusion along with some anxiety; he didn't really like being touched; it was unfamiliar…but still…even though he wasn't used to it, he found this touch to be…tolerable. _

"_Here we go!" Marie said happily as she took a seat and patted the ground, implying that Stein have a seat as well; he took the hint and sat down. _

"_So what did you bring for lunch?" Marie asked cutely. _

_Stein ignored the question, in favor of asking one of his own. _

"_Why did we go up here alone?" Stein asked, looking off to the side. _

"_Because people were talking about us and it was rude! I hate when people are nosy like that…it's none of their business!" Marie said with a pouting face. _

_Stein blinked a couple of times before nodding in understanding. _

"_So, what did you bring for lunch?" Marie asked again. _

"_Not much. Just water and a sandwich." Stein said, taking out his food. _

"_Really? That doesn't sound like it would be enough for you…" Marie said worriedly. _

_Stein ignored the comment. _

"_What about you?" he asked. _

_Marie smiled; delighted that Stein was asking something about her and actually engaging in conversation. _

"_Oh um…I forgot mine today." Marie laughed, rubbing the back of her head. _

"_And you're telling me that I don't have enough to eat." Stein said blandly. _

"_Oh well…hehe yeah." Marie said cutely. _

_Things were quiet for a time before Stein unwrapped his sandwich, pulled out a scalpel and cut it in half. Marie had to stifle a giggle at Stein's peculiar behavior, but her face quickly turned to one of surprise as Stein held his hand out to offer her one half of the sandwich. _

"_Um….." was all Marie said. _

"_Take it." Stein said. _

"_But that's your lunch!" Marie objected. _

"_You're a girl right? I should use some manners. Besides, how are you supposed to do anything on an empty stomach? You'll just end up complaining about it later. And you're already a bit lightheaded, so if you don't eat you'll become even more like that." Stein said with a nonchalant expression. _

_Marie sweatdropped a bit at Stein's remark about her being an airhead but smiled tenderly afterward. _

'_Stein….you aren't a mean person. You're good.' Marie thought. _

"_Do you want it or not?" Stein asked, shaking Marie from her thoughts. _

"_Oh! Um..yes!" she said taking Stein's offer. _

_They ate quietly for some time…until Marie finished her food that is. Now that her mouth was empty, she could talk all she wanted. _

"_Stein, thank you for giving me something to eat." Marie said kindly. _

_Stein didn't answer but rather ate the last bite of his sandwich. _

"_You're a very nice person." Marie said with a loving smile. _

"_Not really." Stein said dully, standing up. _

_He began to walk away. _

"_H-hey, hold on a second!" Marie called after him; Stein paused but didn't turn around. _

"_Will you…have lunch with me here again tomorrow?" Marie asked hopefully. _

_Stein stood still for a few seconds before continuing on his way, saying nothing. _

"_Stein…." Marie sighed. _

End Flashback:

"Even though you didn't seem to care…you came and ate lunch with me the next day…and the day after that, and the day after that. Then I got you to start eating with Spirit, Kami, Azusa, and Justin." Marie said softly to no one.

Wait…lunch…food…ah! She forgot about the food!

Marie quickly rushed into the kitchen but was shocked when she threw open the oven and nothing was there. The pasta was out of the water too….

"You sat there for a while. Did those pictures remind you of something?" said a low tone from behind Marie.

Marie gasped and whipped around to see Stein setting a plate down on the kitchen table.

"I…" Marie began.

"The water was about to boil over when I came in. You looked rather absorbed in whatever it was you were thinking about, so I just finished everything for you." Stein said cutting her off.

Marie bit her lip. What should she say? Was he angry?

"Um…" was all that came out of Marie's mouth when she opened it.

"You should eat it before it gets cold; that's what you always tell me." Stein said sitting down.

_He really is angry….._ Marie thought, sitting down rather awkwardly at the other end of the table.

They ate in silence. Stein finished first, took his plate over to the sink, and began to rinse it.

"Hey don't worry about that; I'll do them." Marie said, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stein set the dish down and turned to look at Marie, whose eye was full of anxiety.

"No doubt you're wondering what I'm thinking." Stein said coolly, turning the screw in his head a few clicks.

"Well….yes." Marie finally admitted.

Stein closed his eyes and took one of Marie's hands, causing her to make a tiny sound of surprise and her cheeks to turn pink.

He smoothly guided her over to the purple couch that Marie had purchased and sat down. Marie sat next to him with a worried expression evident on her face.

"You don't need to be tense, Marie. I'm not angry." Stein said, answering her unspoken question. "So you were in there cleaning?"

"Just dusting a bit." Marie explained. "I didn't mess anything up; I swear." Marie said quickly. "But um…that notebook…you must have had it out recently. What made you decide to dig it up?"

Stein took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag, exhaling it as he spoke. "I haven't looked at them in a while; I suppose that was part of it. Maybe more so, however, I was looking back to a time when I wasn't struggling so much with the madness…perhaps I was subconsciously attempting to remember that I wasn't always like this." Stein explained with a calm expression.

His eyes had that far-off look again that Marie recognized all too well…those eyes had intrigued and captivated her; those were the eyes she fell in love with.

"Stein…" Marie whispered.

"So what did they make you think of?" Stein asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Marie smiled a bit this time. "When you ate lunch with me for the first time when we were twelve…you probably don't remember but—"

"We ate on the roof because you were tired of people gossiping around us. Then I gave you half of my sandwich because you forgot your lunch. You told me I was a nice person and then invited me to eat with you again the next day…and I ate with you again." Stein said with gently closed eyes.

Marie's eye widened and a barely visible tint of pink formed on her cheeks. Stein's dull green eyes opened calmly to stare into her caramel one.

"Don't look so surprised." Stein said.

"It's just that…I didn't think you'd remember something like that." Marie said still slightly shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stein asked.

"I don't know; I guess it just didn't seem like something you'd remember…" Marie said. She felt guilty. She hoped that Stein didn't think that she saw him as heartless. "I'm sorry Stein; I hope it didn't sound like I think you don't care."

"It's fine. It didn't sound that way to me." Stein said. "But Marie, tell me, why do you remember it? Why would you remember something like that?" Stein asked now with a slightly curious expression.

Marie didn't hesitate to smile at Stein with her warm caramel eyes staring deeply into his olive ones.

"Because it's important to me...because _you're_ important to me." Marie said tenderly. "And why do you remember it, Stein?"

"Because you hugged me the day before and that was the first time I had ever been shown any real affection…and also because I had never eaten with anyone before." Stein answered, allowing his bangs to shield his eyes.

"Stein…." Marie whispered.

Stein continued. "And because nobody had ever smiled at me the way you did that day, when I chose to have lunch with you that day."

Marie's eye softened sympathetically. How long had Stein been without any real friends? How long had he been without _anyone_ to care for him?

"I tried to understand why you were so happy about it. I had never done anything for you back then. I wasn't kind to you. I wasn't interesting. Yet, you seemed so thrilled…at something as simple as that." Stein said.

The way he spoke…it was odd; almost as if he was talking to himself.

Marie thought about the situation for a moment; she thought of all the words she could say to him. An explanation. Words of comfort. Words of love. No…she wouldn't give him words…

Stein sat still with his eyes closed and head angled so that his bangs still shaded his eyes. He made a small sound of surprise.

He felt Marie's warm, soft, small frame press against his strong body. To get closer, she slid herself onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sweet sigh; the sound of it tickled Stein's ear.

Her embrace…it was just like back then, when she first held him. It was sincere, warm, tender, loving, comforting...with an almost healing quality to it. It was…amazing. He…loved it.

After some time of Marie holding him, he slowly, and somewhat shakily, returned her embrace. He closed his eyes and for once decided to allow his logic to slip; perhaps not the best choice considering his ever increasing insanity. However, he wanted to do whatever was instinctual…perhaps it could be an experiment; a test to see what his actions would be if he left his logic out of the equation.

Slowly, one of his strong arms snaked around her to rest a hand on her lower back, while the other hand roamed to her upper back near the back of her neck. He was calm…no anxiety. In fact, this was the best he had felt since Asura's revival and the increase in madness. He pulled her closer and rested his face against her neck before moving the hand that was on the back of her neck up to rest in some of her golden locks.

Marie's heart rate had quickened a bit but wasn't as high as it could be; she was enjoying his returned embrace…it was…soothing. Amazing how a man who could be as chaos filled as Stein, could also be such a calming person to be around…his embrace was cooling her and making her loosen up; she felt as though she could practically fall asleep.

She took in a deep breath, inhaling deeply his scent. Oddly enough, her nose wasn't overpowered by cigarette smoke as she originally thought it might be. The smell was hard to describe…something masculine and musky but also cool with a sort of organic freshness to it…it was, as much as she hated to admit it, not only relaxing but also very seductive.

Stein carefully took in Marie's fragrance. It was soft and delicate…it was the same scent he remembered from all those years ago; it was wonderful; so comforting but enticing at the same time. The blended scents of vanilla, peaches, and honeysuckle intoxicated him to some degree…so wonderful…

Then Stein realized it; how intimate the setting was becoming.

"Marie…thank you…but for now I believe that's enough; don't you?" Stein asked, trying to medicate the situation without being rude.

"Um…yeah.." Marie said after a few moments.

She carefully removed herself from him and stood up with a simple smile gracing her features.

"I'm going to go do dishes ok? Let me know if you need anything." Marie said simply but still with the gentle kindness that her voice always held.

Stein nodded in understanding and watched as Marie made her way into the kitchen.

He wondered…how was he to deal with this? He wanted Marie by his side but…he was getting so many feelings since she had returned. Did he perhaps…Marie…could he feel…

_I can't think of that right now….the madness…..finding the kishin and destroying it is the top priority right now. Focusing on my feelings will not help the situation. But still…I have to admit that it felt nice to have Marie in my arms; that I can't deny. And the memories I have of her, as well as her being here now, make me happy. Even in this madness, Marie has somehow found a way to make me smile…_

(A/N: Awwww I really liked this one a lot. Sorry if my updates are slow….I kinda feel like a retard for that. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!)


	11. Feelings: Helpless and Loveless

**Marie's P.O.V**

I'm just watching him…all I can do is watch. It's tearing me apart and I don't know what to do. I thought we were just going to retrieve Brew but now this…Stein is in so much pain. I tell him that he needs to get a hold of himself but he's just so…I can't understand it. It's like something is eating him from the inside out. The way he's talking right now. The way he's choking out his words…it makes me feel like I'm dying. I need to be strong for him but to see Stein like this is killing me. I love him so much. Why can't I do anything? What can I do now? I just want to make whatever is tearing him apart, go away. I want Stein to be free of this agony forever. Stein please…whatever you do…just know that I love you…please…

**Stein's P.O.V**

I can feel it. I can feel myself drowning….slowly slipping away. No. I'm rapidly slipping away. The madness is taking control of me…it has me. Everything is flashing before me; spinning around; making my brains scramble even more. All I can feel is the madness but all I can think of is all that is important to me being flushed away. I can see it…Lord Death…those I've come to know as friends…my students who have become important to me…Marie….my Marie…no; she's not mine…but out of all people I don't want to let her go the most!

I want to hang on to all of my memories but the madness is screaming to abandon it all in favor if simply losing myself and dissecting everything! It would certainly be so much easier….just to let go right now…some of me wants that. However…even in this moment I find myself being surprised that a greater part of me wants to fight back against this madness.

I want to stay this way; sane. I want to…what is it…what do I want…what is making me fight so much? Why am I staying right now? Is it the fear of what I might become? No, that's not really it. Not completely. There's more to it! My brain. My head….fuck! Why can't I just figure it out? Why can't I sort out my feelings? I can hear someone speaking to me right now…it's loud in my aching ears but at the same time so distant due to my swirling thoughts. But I can tell who it is…Marie…Marie. Perhaps…yes…it is…if I'm honest with myself…that's what is motivating me right now. It's not just the fear of what I might become…it's the fear that I might lose Marie. I might lose my memories of her or not be able to be around her anymore. I need her! So maybe I'm also frightened….frightened that I might hurt her. I need to warn her. I have to warn her that there's no telling what I might do!

**Marie's P.O.V**

He's telling me to watch him and that there's no telling what he might do. Stein…even though you're going through all of this suffering, you've still managed to look out for me and consider me. You're still trying to make sure I'm safe…I could never do that if I were in your shoes…how can you be so strong? Stein…I don't want you to go mad! It scares me! It's not the fear of being hurt; it's the fear of just…just losing you. I want to be with you always. I want to be able to talk to you and touch you….I want to be with you when things are hard or when things are good. I want to eat with you, laugh with you…cry with you. I don't want those things to end! I've finally reached you again! I finally got to come back here from Oceania. Stein…stay with me!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Stein's P.O.V**

Now I'm angry; not a pleasant emotion but at least it has snapped me out of the insanity. Maka, Kid, Black Star, and their weapons have followed us in. I told them NOT to; they didn't listen; they disobeyed my orders…but now I'm noticing that the person who is really upset by this…is Marie. She's angry that the students followed us and she's terribly upset that we're going to have to leave them behind; we have to get out of here…but Marie can't leave them. She loves them too much. It amazes me how much Marie can love someone she has just met. She adores the students and would do anything for them, as if they were her own children….but no; we have to leave…and even now I can feel the madness beginning to climb again.

**Marie's P.O.V**

I honestly have never felt so terrible in my life. First, I had to watch Stein succumbing to the madness and I couldn't do anything. Then I had to leave the students behind and couldn't do anything. Now Kilik, Ox, and their weapons have gone in too. I couldn't do anything! Why? I'm an adult…I'm someone who's supposed to be able to look out for them and I can't do anything…nothing…I don't want to lose anyone else! This reminds me of my mother and father. I don't want to lose anyone else I love! I had to watch my parents leave me…my father drowned and all I could do was stand on the beach and watch it happen…a stupid ten year old girl who couldn't do anything. And then my mother got sick and couldn't get better…a stupid fifteen year old girl who couldn't do a thing. And now I'm still as pitiful as I was then! Why? I'm a death scythe now…an adult…have I gotten nowhere? Can nobody rely on me? I feel so useless…great and now I'm crying. But I can't hold my tears back anymore…this is all too much!

…Stein…..

I…I'm still horribly sad at the thought of losing my students but now something I never expected is happening….Stein is holding my hand…gently. He's not strangulating my hand but he's not loosely grasping it either; it's perfect…the kind of touch I've been waiting for. You're the one I've been waiting for Stein; I've been waiting for you and loving you since the moment I met you when we were twelve, and since then I've only grown to love you more.

I wish you would hold my hand like this all the time….I wish you'd tell me you love me and make me your girlfriend. I wish you'd hold me and kiss me and make me your lover….I wish I could be your bride. I would do anything to be with you always. I'm trying my hardest to help you with a smile and some days I feel like it's helping and other days I don't…I love you so much though and this time we've spent together, no matter how crazy it might be, has been…wonderful. And I have hope, Stein. I have hope because I have faith in you…even if you do go mad, you have a heart and you care for those who are important to you…you'd still come back out of the madness…wouldn't you Stein?

**Stein's P.O.V**

I'm holding her hand…I care for her. I care for you Marie. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to think that everything is your fault. I wish I could do more for you Marie, but I'm mad…and I don't know how to comfort someone like other people know how. Marie…you're special. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but for some reason I can help it…but now it's coming back…heh heh…it's coming back…the madness inside me….

**Marie's P.O.V**

The students just got back, telling me the enemy got brew. Like _that's _what I care about! I'm so angry!...but…no…I was terrified! I love them so much! I didn't think twice about hugging them….I'm going to take this chance to wrap my arms around them and hold them like this for a while. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to hold them again or talk with them…I just didn't want to lose them. They're like family to me! My own children, practically….to see them all safe…it's making me cry right now. I love them…but they're going to be in big trouble when we get home! I'll make sure of that!

**Stein's P.O.V**

Marie…so kind, sweet, selfless, and full of love. Watching her hold these kids…even I can't help but smile. It's amazing; Marie must be amazing. After all that's happened today, just seeing Marie hold those students has made me smile. The amount of love she has in her heart for people is almost unbelievable. Marie…she will make a great mother when she gets married…

That…Marie getting married and having children…being a wife and mother. I'm smiling watching her right now and that thought has made me smile but…then why is there this tensing in the bottom of my heart? It feels…unpleasant. It feels like…no…well…longing mixed with anger. But why those two feelings? Such feelings would _suggest_ that I desire Marie; at least in theory. It would imply that I long for Marie to be in a relationship with me and for…more than that. But that's not possible. I couldn't possibly want to _date_ Marie, let alone MARRY her; no, I don't have the capacity for that. There's also no way that I would ever have children….no…I just wouldn't…and I don't desire Marie intimately…no those are all…it's just WRONG. I don't have those feelings. I don't feel that way. This pain in my chest must be something else….yes…I just can't think straight right now is all…because there's no room for me to have feelings for Marie…

****

**A/N:**

Ugh, sorry for the long ass wait for an update guys…I feel like a bitch for that. Boy, this was an angsty one, but ya know, Stein's madness isn't something light and laughable…so this was bound to have some angst to it. There will be some other chapters that are sweet though ^_^ especially the ones I plan to add near the end of this fic. I hope you are all still enjoying this! :D thank you all for reading so much and I will try to update faster this time!


	12. I Love You

(A/N: Hooray for Stein's POV in this chapter! Alright one thing before we get started. Stein's thoughts…sorta like his sane thoughts, are going to be in regular text. The voices/subconscious thoughts that speak to him are going to be in italics. Think of it like the shoulder angel and devil lol if that helps you. Enjoy!)

I'm sitting here at home…I feel like some sort of child, being taken care of all the time. Everyone is out working hard to stop the kishin and I'm here at home…sitting on the couch because my sanity is too distorted to be with others. The couch. The giant purple couch…Marie. Little splashes of Marie's warm and fun personality are now all over my home, and oddly enough, the transition has felt natural. Of course it would bother me if my entire home was _covered_ in feminine décor but right now…all of these objects remind me of Marie. It's bizarre, but I'm finding that taking a close look at the new décor is actually keeping me sane because it seems to bring Marie's light…if I were alone entirely and it was just the way it had been when Marie moved in then I think I would be completely lost right now. These little splashes of light have reminded me that I'm not alone.

Not only have I realized that I'm not alone, but I've realized that I have responsibilities beyond myself. Of course I've always known that there's more to life than myself, but what I mean to say is that now I have someone living in close contact with me, so I must be disciplined enough to stay sane in order to protect her. If I lose my sanity while Marie is with me, I know I won't hesitate to injure her or dissect her…maybe even kill her. When I think of how my mind set would be at that time, it isn't hard to picture the outcome…

So that's why I'm home; not just because others have told me to; not just for myself. More than anything this is for Marie. She's trying impossibly hard; she's rather overworked all for my sake, and by rushing out the door and exposing myself to more and more situations that could increase my madness, I am more or less being ungrateful for all she has done so far.

However, it's now not only the madness that frightens me, as I now have a whole new problem on my hands that has been going on for the past week. I am having sexual dreams of Marie. Every single night—no; every time I fall asleep, even during a nap, I have explicit sexual dreams involving her. This is rather cumbersome, disturbing, and frightening.

Cumbersome because I've convinced myself up until now that I harbor no feelings for Marie; no feelings past the point of friendship anyway. So now that these fantasies have entered my mind, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from revaluating how I feel about Marie. Cumbersome indeed…

This recent development is disturbing due to my having never experienced such consistent, reoccurring dreams, especially a dream like this. Other than its emotional disturbance…I suppose there's the physical disturbance of it. It's getting quite old rather quickly, having an erection every time I wake up. Yes, just one more thing I have to worry about; something more to deal with.

Fear; yes fear. I am frightened as well. I've already been filled with the fear of harming Marie, be it cuts and bruises, dissecting her, or killing her…but now I'm terrified of what I might do, should the madness take over me in a compromising moment between us. When I lose my sanity, there's no telling what I might do. It makes me want to puke and stab myself at the mere thought of there being a small possible capability (even if only in the madness) of me violating or even raping Marie. Would I do something like that? Could I do something like that? Should I tell her that I am concerned over this?

I'm trying desperately to overcome this…but it's in vain. I can feel the madness growing more and more every single day, and with the growing madness, my dreams become more and more graphic. It has even gotten to the point where even during my waking hours, I sometimes find myself looking below Marie's face, or not just staring at the back of her head when she walks away. I curse myself for it but I can't seem to stop.

Marie…I HAVE to try harder. I'm trying to get through this for myself, the students, Lord Death, my friends….and most of all, Marie.

No! I can't say that Marie is the most important….I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't! If I do that…..

….?

If I do that then what? No…I can never love Marie, especially as I am now. Yes…I am never meant to have her. Never.

_Really? Never? Why chose never when you can have her now? Marie is such a sweet girl like you said…she would do ANYTHING for you. It would be so easy to make her yours. Just ask and you shall receive. Isn't that what you want? _

No. None of that is what I want…and as for Marie, I'm sure she wouldn't…

_Marie probably still has some lingering feelings for you. Why not take hold of those feelings? _

Because it's wrong; that's why.

_Wrong? What about it is wrong? Come on…aren't you tired of dreaming it up? Why not have the real thing?_

Because IT'S WRONG.

_How could something as wonderful as that be wrong? Think of it…you could touch her…kiss her…do as you pleased. It wouldn't be an illusion. _

No.

_Still arguing?_

Marie wouldn't want it….and neither do I for that matter.

_Who cares if she wants it or not? You're stronger than her. She'd have no choice but to go along with your desires. How wonderful would that be? Sadism mixed with sexual pleasure…_

Stop.

_But aren't you having fun imagining what the possibilities are with her? She should be home any minute…you could make her yours right when she walked in. _

STOP.

_And then after that…you could dissect her…_

"STOP!" Stein finally shouted out loud, clutching the sides of his head almost painfully.

"Stein?" Marie said hurriedly.

She had gotten home early.

"Stein? Are you ok? What's wrong?" she said soothingly, as she rubbed his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

_Now…take her now!_

"Stay away!" he shouted.

Marie drew back a bit but not for long. "Calm down…" she whispered.

_Listen to me!_

"You're going to be alright…" she continued.

_No you aren't. Not until you fulfill your desires. _

"You're doing great….don't worry…" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "Stein…."

Stein's whole body began to relax and his mind began to focus once more…the voice in his head was fading…fading…gone.

"Marie…" he said softly.

She simply kept holding him and rubbed his back. Such a warm embrace…so soft but full and strong at the same time.

"Thank you Marie…" Stein said.

Marie smiled and thought to herself. _I love you so much…you don't even need to thank me…I love you…_

Stein did allow his mind to slip…yes he did….as he thought _"I love you Marie…." _

It was out now…it was true. Stein was in love with Marie.

(A/N: Wow I feel like a mega bitch for taking forever to update. This might sound like a lame ass excuse but I just haven't been feeling it. I kept trying to write but just couldn't get it flowing. But I felt good today and was able to write! I like this one )


	13. Right and Wrong

Death the Kid is here now. Lord Death's son; I thought he was rather brilliant but he's proved to be yet another fool to me. What is he thinking invading my home and asking me what exactly is right and wrong and how one can tell the difference. How the hell should I know that? Besides, what is right and wrong? Who's really to say exactly what those things are.

The examples of what I'm talking about could go on and on. Some people think it's perfectly fine and perhaps even a good thing to kill of an entire race of people with the goal that it will benefit mankind. Some people find it perfectly acceptable to be married to more than one woman at a time.

Riddle me this: what exactly is right and wrong?

Even within me, the example remains. I suppose most people find it horrible to dissect living things, particularly humans, but I on the other hand find it perfectly fine. I do believe that it is abnormal, untypical, and perhaps a bit disturbing, but it's what I do and I enjoy it. I don't find it wrong but others do.

It goes for everyone in the world, this rule does. Every person does something that goes against another's principles. Death the Kid is a fool for believing that right and wrong can be defined but he is even more foolish to think that I am the person he should go to for such a concern.

Why would you go to someone who is being engulfed in madness to answer such a deep question? It's entirely mad in itself. I no longer find this boy especially talented; he just has an exceptional status.

I'm laughing to myself sadly inside. Is this what I've come to? Do I really feel this way? It seems the more the madness saturates my mind and soul, the more I loathe others. No, perhaps loath is not the right word. People just concern me less and less all the time. I've never been one of those people persons that frequently concern themselves over the affairs, woes, and lives of others. I've always had the natural mentality to look out for myself above others.

Yes, looking out for myself only; that was how it had been for most of my life. Then she came into my world…and she changed everything. I thought those who troubled themselves over others were fools, but she's no fool; Marie is no fool. I wondered; no; I still wonder why she worries about me so much. She's constantly looking out for me with sincerity and affection and treats it as a pleasure, not a burden.

I feel a cliché emotion coming back to haunt me; a fleeting dream. The desire to head back to a time when things were more innocent and the madness wasn't so imbedded into me that I my functioning was minimalized. However I contradict this thought as well; I want to move forward and solve the problem at hand, however, I still find myself being selfish and wanting to travel back into the times where I simply experimented and my entire being wasn't at stake.

I don't want to hear another word from him; I've had it. He keeps acting like I'm the one with the problem and that I'm dodging around his questions. If he's so damn interested in this then why doesn't he make some standards for himself and resolve that that is what's right and wrong. There's no way to figure out the perfect meaning for everything, as most things in life are abstract. He wants things to be perfect? Then he's living in a world that doesn't exist.

"What's going on here?" I hear a familiar voice interrupt.

Kid's attention is averted to the source; Marie is back…

She looks upset; she's so damn perceptive when it comes to how people are feeling and the general mood of her environment. She can tell that something isn't right; she knew it in a split second.

Marie. She's an angel; far too pure to be living beside someone like me, but I suppose I can't stop her….she would only say otherwise. She'd go on and on until the sun went down about how I'm actually some sort of wonderful person. She's wrong; how am I wonderful? I suppose I'm not the worst person to ever have existed but I'm by no means a treasure or an exceptional gift to the world.

It's times like this when I find myself understanding Crona's mentality. He sits in his corner and remains neutral about most everything. Why? I don't believe it's just because he's frightened or doesn't know how to deal with the situation; it's because it's the easy and more comfortable way to go about life. I can't say that crawling into a corner doesn't sound appealing sometimes.

Ah; he's leaving. Good; now I can be alone.

"Stein….what happened? Why are you sitting in the dark? It's not good for you…" Marie said sadly.

She's miserable; miserable because of me. She's miserable because she can't even do the things she likes or live her life normally and to the fullest because she has to be my babysitter.

"Nothing…" is all I tell her.

"Sitting in the dark with that look on your face isn't "nothing". Don't you lie to me." Marie said firmly.

"Kid asked some questions…that's all."

"Stein you—." Marie began but she stopped.

Why? What now?

Great….tears are in her eye. This is the purpose I serve her; pain and agony. Suffering and sorrow. Yes, what a wonderful life for a girl like Marie; utter misery.

Now I'm in shock though….Marie is holding me, rubbing her soft face against my neck.

"I don't know what's wrong….but I just want you to know that I'm right here…" she whispered to me.

I close my eyes…she possesses such a relaxing touch. "I know." I answer.

"Good…." She said rubbing her fingers up and down my spine soothingly.

It's at this moment that my mind betrays me yet again; no my heart betrays me. I know that I have to focus on staying sane and defeating the kishin…but right now all I want is Marie.

"It's going to be ok…everything will be. I promise you…" Marie whispered.

And with that, I suppose I am at least a slight comforted. Marie is really the only person who can make me feel this way.

Back to what's right and wrong….keeping Marie here with me and making her so miserable over all the trouble I cause is definitely wrong….but Marie seems to think that it's so right.

I guess I'm stuck with her; but what can I do? In all honesty though….it doesn't really hurt my feelings that she wants to stay by my side…

(A/N: Yahoo! I finally updated this! Ugh, damn my sudden enthusiasms. I have 5 stories going at once right now. What happens is I get excited about a new story line and then run with it…without realizing the time it will take and the level of commitment involved XD oh well, it's fun nevertheless!)


	14. Symbol of Affection

Stein's madness was increasing by the second; there were periods of time when he couldn't even function. However, despite this, it came to his attention that Marie had made a bunch of food for her students….Marie had taken the time out of her day to do that for her students despite how much strain he put on her. Was Marie even human? He pondered all of this as he watched her cook dinner with a rather dead and empty expression. It seemed that it was the only face he could make anymore, other than one that exposed his madness…

"How are you feeling today, Stein?" Marie asked while she stirred something in a pot.

"Fine." Was all he said.

That was always his answer; "fine". Whether he felt that way or not, and he almost always didn't, that was how he answered her. Marie knew he was lying though; he knew that she knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew.

"Think you can stomach something?" she asked kindly.

Of course he could, whether he felt like it or not. Marie took the time to prepare dinner, so the least he could do was eat it; it wasn't going to kill him.

"Yes." He answered.

Marie smiled softly and brought him a simple dish; something that wouldn't be too difficult to choke down.

"Stein….if you're feeling up to it, I'd like to talk to you after you're finished eating." Marie said.

"That'll be fine." Stein answered dully.

He hardly felt human anymore. Sure he wasn't an emotional person to begin with but this…this was different. The only time he felt a sliver of emotion was when it had something to do with Marie.

After finishing his small plate of food, Stein followed Marie into her comfortable room and sat down on the bed next to her. She had insisted on this being the location where they would talk since it was the most comfortable area in the house, but secretly to Stein, it was a bad idea. Despite his emotions fading, the dreams he experienced only intensified. His dreams of Marie became increasingly explicit by the night until they were practically real. He found himself waking up panting, sweating, or with a slightly hued face. Being on a bed; Marie's bed at that; seemed to be the worst option for him right now.

"Stein…your madness is increasing." Marie said finally.

Ah….she finally said something. He had wondered if she ever would.

Stein didn't need to say anything as he knew Marie would continue without him speaking anyway.

"How bad is it right now?" she asked softly.

Still no answer…how could he tell her? How could he possibly explain how he was feeling right now? How could she ever understand what that was like? And would she even be able to handle the truth?

Stein let out a small sound of shock when he felt Marie suddenly wrap her arms around him and rest her head in the crook of his shoulder.

No…this was a terrible idea. But still, Stein felt a surge of warmth…God he had missed that feeling. Yes…a feeling; he was FEELING right now. He began to savor it; who knew when he'd feel this way again? It never ceased to amaze him how human Marie could make him feel; she seemed to connect to her very soul at times. How was it that she was able to do something that no one else could?

"Marie…" he finally said softly. Still though, he didn't return her embrace. He thought about it but his final judgment was that it would be too risky and on top of that his body was feeling so incredibly weak….

"Stein, I'm always going to be here for you. I wish you would talk to me about what was on your mind…" Marie said, rubbing his back.

"If I told you, you would never want to see me again." Stein said blandly.

Marie looked at him with a rather bothered expression as if there were some deep down discomfort in the pit of her stomach and bottom of her heart.

"I could never feel that way. Stein…when are you going to get that?" Marie said, obviously somewhat disappointed and hurt at Stein's comment.

Great; now he had hurt her again. He sure seemed to be good at that.

"You'll leave, Marie. It's to be expected. There is no reason for you to—" Stein was cut off when he felt something strike his face.

When he recovered, he looked up to see Marie with tears in her eye and some finally streaking down her cheeks.

"That's not fair Stein….for you to say something like that!" she cried, finally standing up and rushing out of the room.

Stein suddenly felt a small burst of energy move through him, shocking his nerves. He hadn't felt this motivated in some time. It was enough to alert him to the seriousness of the situation and jolt him to his feet as he almost instinctively pursued Marie.

Before she could make her way out the door, she gasped and made a small whining sound as she felt a strong hand seize her slender wrist. Damn it….

"Stop confusing me!" Marie cried.

She doubted he would understand what that meant. In fact, she had more or less shouted that out just to get the damn thought off her chest. What did it mean? Simple. She was horribly hurt by how his madness was consuming him and frustrated with him that he wouldn't fully trust her…and yet she was so deeply in love with him that it almost hurt.

Despite her thinking that Stein wouldn't understand, he did. He understood what she meant…because he had been experiencing the painful phenomena himself. On one hand he desired so badly to pull Marie into his arms, carry her into his room, place her on his bed, and make love to her so passionately that she would never once doubt his feelings for her again. However, there was the other side of him; that more logical side. That side told him rather bluntly that he should never pursue Marie for he was too dangerous a threat…Marie made his heart soar but it she also ripped apart his brain with indecisiveness.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

Damn it…he broke his internal promise. He suddenly pulled Marie into his arms, making her gasp softly as he tightened his arms around her small body.

What was she supposed to do? Then Marie came to the conclusion…the one she always did; she would follow her heart; and her heart was telling her to embrace him in return. So that's just what she did. Marie reached around Stein's powerful body and tightened her arms around him almost desperately as she pressed her face into his chest and began to sniffle a bit. She just loved him so much and she hated seeing him fall apart. She hated that she couldn't do more…

"Stein…." She breathed. Should she tell him? Yes….she would. She would tell him… "I love you…" she sighed.

It was said in a rather ambiguous manner so that he wouldn't necessarily take it as a romantic love but simply general affection.

Stein felt his heart rate quicken which Marie could clearly hear through his stitched shirt and smooth flesh.

How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew what he wanted to say…but was that something he could say? No…at least not now.

"I…care for you too…" he said at last, after what seemed like an eternity to Marie.

That would suffice for now; caring. He wanted her to understand at least that much about his inner workings; if he didn't say a thing it would make him seem terribly ungrateful wouldn't it?

"I'm glad…." She said stroking his spine.

Stein couldn't resist shivering a bit from the pleasure of Marie's soothing caresses. It relaxed him, yes, but it also gave him a sort of pleasured feeling. Finally, he brought himself to rub her back just a bit, causing Marie to sigh in contentment.

After a few more moments like that, they separated, but much to Marie's alarm, Stein wasn't done with her. Carefully, as not to miss or frighten her, Stein leaned forward and planted a kiss on Marie's right cheek. Marie gasped a blushed. He…he…kissed her? Marie was amazed to say the least. And the kiss was more perfect than she could have imagined. It was firm enough to be recognizable as a sincere symbol of affection, but was somehow light as a feather as well.

She remembered; Stein had only kissed her one other time…that was on the cheek as well…back on her sixteen birthday. He hadn't gotten her a present due to his lack of experience in doing such things…so when he asked her what exactly would satisfy her, she had asked for a kiss on the cheek. She had been shocked at the time that he complied, but she was shocked even more now. She hadn't even asked him; he simply took the initiative on his own.

"I think I'm going to rest…" Stein said.

Of course that was a lie as well; Stein hadn't been sleeping well at all. It was more an excuse to leave his current situation.

"Wait." Marie said, stopping him from leaving for a moment. "Just…one more thing." She said with a smile.

Ever so sweetly, Marie leaned up and pressed her lips against his left cheek. It was quick but full of her warmth and sweetness.

"Now…go and get some rest." Marie said smiling.

With that, Stein returned her smile; the first one he had managed in what seemed like an eternity. And for that one night, Stein slept more soundly than he had in years…

(A/N: XD writing this made me blush. Wow I feel so lame lol oh well whatever. Ugh, still working on 5 stories at once, but it's still fun . Once I wrap some of these current fanfics up, I'll be starting another one. If you're a Hetalia fan, then get excited, because that is my next project! :D Be writing more soon! Thanks for all your reviews!)


	15. The Place I'm Supposed To Be

"That's easy; all you have to do is think of the place you're supposed to be." The small silver haired boy stated calmly.

"The place I'm supposed to be…" Stein said, almost to himself.

What did that mean? Where was that place and why was this kid lecturing him…? The laboratory? Is that where he was supposed to go? Maybe he should go back to that door that was guarded…

"Who are you?" Stein asked, but when he looked up, he realized the child was gone.

Great…now what was he supposed to do? Finally, he decided on passing through that guarded door. Sure he was told to not go through it but maybe that was just a way of keeping him trapped in his current lost world.

Walking up, he noticed the guard hound that resembled a mutated grotesque Spirit, was asleep. Good; this was the perfect opportunity for him to leave. Making his decision fully, Stein made his way through the door. He could hear the call to return from behind him, but the door closed; he was safe. Looking up, he felt a small sense of relief.

His laboratory…he actually felt somewhat glad to be home. Ah yes, he had violated the curfew; what excuse should he make?

Slowly, he made his way to the front door but was stopped when an object fell from above, in front of him. A boot? It was familiar…

Looking up, his face turned into one of sheer terror.

"Marie!" he cried.

What on earth was she doing? Why was she standing there? She was going to get hurt! Stein had never felt so frightened in his life. He found himself bolting though his house and running up to the top floor as quickly as he could, before heading to the roof. He was panting in fear. What if when he arrived, he was too late? Finally bursting up to the top, he rushed forward.

"What are you doing, Marie?" he asked.

Really? What the hell was she doing? This was…so unlike her. Then she proceeded to go on about something so bizarre…what the hell? Marie never talked like this. She never said things like this and in such a dead voice. She wouldn't even look at him. Why? Why? He needed to see that eye of hers. He had to! Her emotions were always on clear display in that eye. He needed to know what was going on.

Then his wish was granted; she turned to look at him. What an odd expression…it looked so distant and like something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Goodbye Stein." She said simply.

What? She fell…

"Marie!" Stein hollered, running forward.

Looking down he stared on….she was lying down crumpled up. Lifeless.

No….no…Marie…she couldn't really be… No! No way! She couldn't be gone! He needed her! He couldn't live with himself if he knew that he had watched Marie die and hadn't been able to save her. But….maybe she was still—

"Awww; looks like she died…" a childlike voice said in a rather uncaring way; it even sounded a bit amused.

Stein choked. No…not dead! She couldn't be. She was his friend, his weapon partner…the girl he cared for. No; he loved her! Fuck! And he hadn't even told her! There was still so much he had hoped for with her. He had wanted to endure the madness and defeat the kishin so that he would have to opportunity to…

"That's what you wanted though; right?" the girl said again, but this time the voice was different. It was cold, cruel, and empty. "You never cared about her, the way she cared about you."

Yes he had! He had! He…never said anything….Marie….

The next thing Stein knew, he awoke with a painfully bright light shining in his eyes, strapped down to an operating table.

"Looks like you took the wrong exit."

Spirit? What the hell was going on…wait a minute!

"What happened to Marie?" Stein asked aggressively.

Sure he was strapped down to this table with the possible threat of being hurt, but Marie was so much more important than that. He needed to know if she was ok.

"No need to worry. You'll forget everything once I'm done with you."

Fuck that! He could never forget Marie. She was etched into his mind and into his heart…into his soul. If there was one thing he was going to always remember, it would be her!

Wait…done with him? Just what was he going to do to him? That scalpel…how horrifying this was. Stein never imagined himself being on the other end of that blade.

Then somehow, just like that, Stein found himself running; running as fast as he could to escape everything. Though he was confused, frightened, and still hurting, all he could think about was one thing. Marie. She was gone. He had lost her. That was it…he had lost the one thing that was truly worth anything in his life. She was the one thing that he wanted never to lose…and he had lost her.

Then here he was again…that silver haired child; this time Stein recognized him. How foolish could he have been? Or perhaps it was just how damn crazy he had become…it was him. That child was him…

"Just then, when I went through that door, I was lost for a moment. I wasn't sure if that's where you meant; the place I'm supposed to be." Stein said, still not facing his younger self.

"Weren't you satisfied with your life?" the young Stein asked.

"Yes; I was, even in a world governed by morality, I made it a long time without feeling guilt…" Stein answered.

The child version of him looked on, actually smiling; he seemed contented by the fact that his older self was discovering his own feelings. How odd that he couldn't recognize his full self when he was sane…

"But now…" Stein began again, but soon lost his words. What was going on with him? Why couldn't he answer?

"But now what?" the child asked, still anticipating Stein's realization.

Stein didn't answer; what was he supposed to say? He didn't know…

"You finally feel guilt but you don't understand why." The small Stein began again.

Stein stared off into space. His head hurt. His chest was aching. He felt like his entire body was a wreck…was this how it felt to die? Was it possible to be dead…while living? If it was, then that was his case.

"Because instead of fulfilling your own desires, you found something more important." The child said with a smile.

Stein nearly cried at the thought…that had answered it all. He had found something more important than doing whatever the hell he wanted. He had found something more valuable than getting his way. He had discovered something of more worth and fulfillment than any amount of dissection.

_My friends…and my students…and….and Marie. Marie….why were you the one to die? If I could have it my way….I WOULD RATHER LOSE 100 OTHER PEOPLE IN YOUR PLACE!...Marie, you were the only girl…the only person, I was ever able to love…my Marie…even if I make it out of this, I'll never forgive myself for not telling you how I feel. I'll never stop hurting from the thought that I didn't hold you every day I was by your side. _

"The world that I'm seeking…" Stein said blandly. His younger self had told him to go to it. He had said that that world was waiting for him.

Even if there was a world that was waiting for him, it would hardly be worth going to…not if it was without Marie. He decided. Whatever was beyond that door, he would follow it. He would follow whatever was laid before him, without emotion. He had no need for a heart anymore; the one thing that held his heart was gone now. The remainder of his pitiful life would be spent mechanically making his way through each day. Nothing he did past this day would matter anymore…nothing.

He couldn't think about it anymore; none of it. Marie's beautiful eye, silken hair, darling smile, lovely voice….he couldn't think of it anymore…he would shut those things away forever.

_I'll always be with you, Stein. I'm going to be here for you. I love you…_

Those words of hers echoed in his mind.

Stein allowed a pained chuckle to fall from his lips. _There was no way you could have kept such a promise...I needed you though...so now that you're gone…..my life has ended. _

Finally, after walking for what seemed like an eternity, Stein found himself noticing a light…a light at the end of all this. It was hardly a joy for him though; it was just an objective. Go toward whatever the hell that light source was. Perhaps it was a way out. Whatever it was, he would pursue that new world awaiting him, no matter what it was. Everything was worthless without the woman he loved…

Then….she was there. Medusa…

Stein stood perfectly still for a moment but soon began to laugh insanely. Fuck it all! So this was his new world huh? All the same! Just as well! Damn it! Who cares now anyway? Yes…he had said it himself…

_I'll follow this new world…because I no longer care about anything….before I shut it away forever…just once…I love Marie. I love Marie Mjolnir…._

(A/N: Well even though this was sad, I totally had fun writing it. Poor Stein…well things will get better! :D hope you're enjoying this fic!)


End file.
